A Love Triangle (A Jelsa High School AU)
by hogwartsstories
Summary: (RATED T) Elsa and Jack hate each other, Anna and Punzie ship "Jelsa", Merida has a secret crush, Jack, Flynn, Hiccup, Cinderella, and Merida play truth or dare every single weekend, every girl seems to flirt with Jack, and Hans has a crush on Elsa. What the hell will these new freshmen have to face during the school year? Full summary inside. Co-written with CrowPoolWarriors.
1. Chapter 1: The First Day

**Hey guys! Yes another new story. Yea too many story ideas so deal with it. So yes, this is my first College AU and I will be co-writing it with CrowPoolWarriors!**

 **C.P.W: Hi guys!**

 **Me: Be sure to check out her fanfiction too!**

 **Summary:**

Most kids would try and stay home on the first day of school but not Elsa, Anna, and Punzie. The three best friends are entering their first year of college at Disney High and all of them are excited... except Elsa. Ever since middle school, Elsa's been enemies with Jack Frost. She soon finds out that he's going to the same school as she is! While avoiding Jack, she meets an old friend: Merida. Punzie is roommates with her and every single night, Jack, Flynn, Hiccup, Hans, and Cinderella come to play Truth or Dare. During the school year, Jack and Elsa start to build feelings for each other after they get to know each other but all of that is about to change when Punzie finds out about Merida's crush...

 **Like it? Sorry if it sounds crappy but deal with it because it's the only thing I could think of XD!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THESE CHARACTERS! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Elsa's POV**

"I just can't wait to start high school! I can't wait to meet everybody!" Anna squealed in delight.

The two sisters were sitting in their personal driver's car.

Anna was checking her bag. "Pencils, erasers, notebooks, binders, dresses, pajamas,and my…. oh no! I'm missing my sharpener!" Anna cried. I stifled a laugh at my sister. She had one of the worst memories ever.

"You can borrow mine," I laughed. "If we're in the same homeroom, that is."

"I can't wait to see Punzie!" Anna exclaimed.

"Me too," I agreed while cracking a smile.

"Alright, we're here," Kai stated the obvious.

They had arrived!

"Are you ready?" Anna chuckled at her sister.

"Ready when you are." I replied.

 **Punzie's POV**

 _Where are they?_ I asked silently to myself. I stood alone by the school fence while other fellow freshmen chatted with each other like birds chirping at the crack of dawn. Suddenly, I spotted Elsa heading toward me, but where was Anna? I opened my mouth, about to ask her where her cheerful sister was, when an orange braid slapped my face.

"Ow!" I groaned, realizing that someone had just climbed onto my back.

"Surprise!" yelled Anna.

I jumped in confusion and Elsa was hiding her laughter with a fake cough.

I was ready to explode and question Anna when the bell had rang.

We watched as everyone poured into the building to enter the gymnasium.

 **Elsa's POV**

"Come on, let's find out who our freshmen are!" Anna exclaimed excitedly.

Punzie nodded in agreement.

"Last one there's a _stale_ man!" Anna challenged.

I cracked a smile. At least Anna wasn't worried about meeting new people like I was.

Running towards the light blue doors, we raced in.

"I can't wait to find out who our professors and roommates are!" Anna shouted while running.  
I simply laughed at my sister. I wondered to myself what type of friends I would make.  
"Bet you can't catch me!" Anna challenged Punize and I.

I grinned. Zooming past like an airplane, I looked back to see where my sister was.

Anna was gaining on me. The doors were so close! I was ready to cheer for myself when I had slammed into someone.

Our heads bumped against each other, making both of us topple slightly over.

Looking up to see who I had crashed into, a slight memory tugged at me as I recognized his brown hair and almond shaped eyes...He raised an eyebrow at me and I realized I was just staring stupidly.

"Sorry." I murmured. He stared at me awkwardly. Embarrassed, I flushed a light pink as the mysterious boy turned around and walked into the gymnasium.

"Are you okay?" asked Punzie.

"Who was that guy?" questioned Anna.

I shrugged and motioned them to come in. I just couldn't shake the feeling that I had known that person.

 **WELL THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! HOPE YOU GUY'S ENJOYED! CAN YOU GUESS WHO THAT MYSTERY DUDE IS? SHOULD WE CONTINUE? LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS IN THE COMMENTS BELOW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Friend Reunion

**Hey guys! So we're updating again and we're going to start giving out "virtual food" to you guys. Today's food is mangoe! Anyways, did you guys guess who that guy was? We think most of you figured it out, according to all those amazing reviews! The answer is... *dramatic music plays in background* JACK FROST! Yes! It is the one and only Jack Frost. We're super excited to start chapter two! Holy we already got follows and favourites? Thank you so much guys! We should stop talking and get started!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!**

 **CHAPTER 2:**

 **Jack's POV**

What the heck was that girl thinking, trying to get us both into the hospital with a concussion?! I was pissed at first. Couldn't she have slowed down? I felt like I had met her somewhere, but where?

I waved away my thoughts.

"We're going to be late for the orientation if you don't hurry up!" called Hiccup.

I cracked a smile.

I may seem crazy, but I wasn't excited for college at all. I didn't want to meet new friends or a new school either as a matter of fact. Everything seemed to be thrown at me at the same time.

I ran after Hiccup, Flynn, and Hans.

 **Elsa's POV**

All was silent. I looked around the gymnasium.

The lights dimmed. There was one spotlight left. A mouse, stood in the center.

Professor Snitch he was called.

"All students of Disney High," he started.

"What a nice name," Anna whispered into my ear.

I suppressed a laugh and passed it onto Punzie.

"Today as you know is your orientation day, I am your principal, Mickey Moulin* but you guys can just call me Mickey! Today is your free time so let's get to know each other shall we?" He asked enthusiastically. A few kids laughed at this.

A lady with a clipboard and a humongous pink bow with white polka dots decorated on it in her ebony hair suddenly came forward from backstage and whispered something into his ear.

"Right, thanks to Ms. Jones she has reminded me that I have to be formal with you guys so you have to call me Mr. Moulin," He uttered, cheeks red from embarrassment as he pulled on the collar of his tie.

"Now go and meet your new freshmen!" He encouraged clearly still embarrassed.

"Well that was totally not awkward," Anna said as our new principal walked to back stage.

Punzie and I giggled.

 **Merida's POV**

Mickey Moulin or whatever he wanted us to call him disappeared and the lights began to lighten up the room again. I searched for Flynn, Jack, Hans, and Cinderella. We had planned to explore the school together. Finally, I found the familiar smirk of Jack and Han's flame coloured hair. I dashed over to them.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey mate," Jack greeted.

"Hi," Hans said.

"Where's Flynn and Cinder?" I asked. I nicknamed Cinderella, Cinder for my own pleasure.

Jack shrugged.

"Look!" Hans pointed. I followed his gaze. I smiled when I noticed Flynn was walking towards us with Cinderella hot on his heels.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's meet some people," I suggested when the two came forward.

 **Sorry the chapter's a bit short XP I'm about to go out and eat with my parents for Mother's Day! See you next week guys! NOTE: This story was written both by CrowPoolWarriors and H.S! (Merida's POV was done by yours truly H.S and so was Elsa's but only partially)**


	3. Chapter 3: Roommates

**Hey lucky ducks! We're updating again! How'd you think of the previous two chapters?**

 **We would like to apologize for not updating in a while, but we got reasons:(school is interfering, final exams to study for, CPW was too busy wrapping up her story, and HS was too lazy to edit even though she had a hell lot of time). It would mean a lot to us by telling us in the reviews! Today's virtual food are oranges by the way so enough of us blabbing, let's get started!**

 **Elsa's POV**

Anna smiled gleefully as we walked down the halls of our new college. Punzie walked slowly beside me as we watched Anna jump up and down as if she was on a sugar rush. Speaking of sugar, Anna was singing the song "Sugar" by Maroon 5 at the moment.

"Sugar, yes please!" She sung.

"Won't you come and put it down on me?" She continued.

A few of our fellow freshmen walked past us whom stared at Anna with raised eyebrows. Her cheeks turned bright pink as she stopped singing. She hummed the song softly as we saw Jack Frost and a few of his "mates" stride past us. Jack turned around and locked eyes with me. Was it just me or was there a glint of mischief in his eyes? He quickly turned away and continued leading his gang. Hans spotted me from the corner of his eye and cheerfully stopped to chat with me.

"Hi!" he plastered a big smile across his face.

I nervously returned the greeting to him.

"Mate what's with the hold up?" Jack turned around calling to Hans.

Hans flushed into a light pink and turned around.

"See you later then?" Hans smiled at me again.

I managed to crack a smile.

"Uh yea." I stammered.

I could hear Anna and Punzie whispering in the back.

I arched an eyebrow at them and they started giggling.

 **Punzie's POV**

We were headed to the cafeteria to get some snacks since we were dying of starvation.  
We noticed that several of our fellow freshmen crowded in front of a huge bulletin board that had a few sheets of paper pinned to it.

"Woo!" I heard someone shout.  
I realized it was someone from "the gamer group".  
Jack's head turned around and faced toward us. His and Elsa's eyes locked once again. Elsa quickly turned away.  
"I'm roommates with Hiccup!" Jack grinned, his cheeks a slight shade of pink.

Hans noticed Elsa again and smiled quickly.

I shrugged and looked at Elsa.  
Hans _obviously_ had a crush on Elsa. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.   
"Yes! We're sharing rooms!" Anna called out loud.  
I soon found out what the bulletin board was for; it was a list for our roommates.

"Elsa's we're going to share a room!" Anna squealed. Elsa rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Yes, but then I'll have to worry about you sneaking chocolate into our room and waking me up in the middle of the night." Elsa uttered in exasperation to her sister.

I stifled a giggle.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I saw Merida running towards us.  
"We're sharing rooms!" Merida passed the news onto me.  
I cracked a fake smile, even though I wanted to be with somebody I was good friends with, not with an acquaintance like Merida.  
"Hey mate, I'm roommates with Flynn," Hans said to Merida.

"Jack's roommates with Hiccup." He continued.

"I'm grabbing a quick snack, coming?" Anna smiled at me even though I fooled everyone that I was _glad_ to be with Merida.  
"Sure!" I gladly accepted while I licked my lips as if I could almost taste the food in my mouth.

"Nah, I'm good," Elsa replied.

"Besides, hunger never bothered me anyway." She joked.

We left her behind as she gazed at a few of the signup sheets.

 **Jack's POV**

I headed towards the bulletin board with all of the signup sheets. I wanted my name to be the first on Hockey try outs. Suddenly, I spotted the girl who had bumped into me earlier. Her platinum blonde hair really stood out compared to the rest of everyone. I frowned. Somehow she just seemed to trigger a memory from me… as if I had already met her before we had bumped into each other. I decided to make a good impression and stride towards her. Walking towards her, I noticed Merida had arched an eyebrow at me at the corner of my eye.

"Hey," I greeted. She spun around and raised an eyebrow.

She obviously still remembered about our little "incident" earlier.

"Hi… Jack." She said a little uncertainly.

I frowned. How did she know my name? Maybe she overheard one of Merida's conversations about me?

I wasn't sure how to describe it but I felt as if her cold blue eyes were searing into me, analyzing every single part of me. I felt uncomfortable but as if on cue, Hiccup came.

"Jack we're going to unpack in our new dorms, want to come? He offered. I smirked.

"Sure."

Elsa watched us leave. Was that a glare she was giving me? I shook my head. Maybe I was just hallucinating.

 **So you like it? Tell us what you think! Bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**Hey guys! So we're updating again and with our stupid exams gone, and summer break here, we've got more time than ever to update! So we're going to start naming chapters so you can guess what will happen!**

 **Chapter 4: Memories**

 **Jack's POV**

Hiccup and I headed down the empty hallways.

"Hey, do you know that girl I was talking to earlier?" I asked.

Hiccup nodded but didn't say anything.

"Room A458! There it is!" Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. It was so easy getting lost in these hallways.

Hiccup twisted the golden key into the door lock and it swung open.

"SWEET!" I hollered.

The dorm was incredible. It had double sized beds with blue blankets on one of the beds and navy green on the other. The room had blue walls with tiny dragons painted on them and snowflakes. The floor had a white fluffy carpet and there was an enormous bathroom at the side.

I grinned when I saw a spark of amusement in Hiccup's eyes.

In other words, it was HEAVEN.

Hiccup and I started unpacking our belongings and Hiccup had abruptly stopped. He pulled out a scrapbook from his suitcase and passed it to me.

"Huh?" I tipped my head to one side.

"Open it," Hiccup said simply.

I flipped through the boring pictures of Hiccup's class pictures, but only one caught my eye. I chuckled a bit.

"Look at you," I was laughing my face off. It was a picture of Hiccup and his class for middle school. I noticed I was in the corner of the picture with a frown on my face.

It looked as if I hadn't wanted to wear fancy clothing and I was pouting.

Hiccup sighed and pointed to a girl with platinum blonde hair. She seemed... so familiar. A sudden realization came to me. That was the girl I had talked to.

I looked confused. Why would Hiccup show me this?

"That's Elsa, your enemy since middle school, if you don't remember," Hiccup sighed, pointing to the girl with platinum blonde hair.

"I knew all along," My left hand went through my hair.

"I was just playing dumb." I replied calmly even though I knew I wasn't fooling anybody.

"Totally." Hiccup replied dryly.

I smirked.

"Come on, let's get unpacking." I said.

 **Elsa's POV:**

I couldn't stop thinking about him. Why didn't he remember that we used to be enemies? Was he hitting on me? Thoughts swirled in my mind as Anna led the way to our new dorm, skipping the whole way in glee. I hadn't told her about Jack or our conversation at all, or else she would've teased me about liking him.

"Alright, room A113*! Now, all I need is the key. Elsa? Are you okay?" She questioned me when I didn't respond.

"Oh, right here you go." I replied, realizing that she was asking me for the key. I handed her the golden key. The door swung open after a click.

Anna and I stood there, wide eyed with our mouths open. It was as if the room had been decorated for our liking. On one side of the room, the wall was painted to look like a giant snowflake. On the other side, the wall was decorated with light pink striped wall paper and had pictures of different varieties of chocolate. The floor was covered in a white fluffy carpet. Anna and I shared a smile.

 **Punzie's POV**

Well, today had started off pretty good but when I had found out that I was sharing a room with Merida, I was totally freaked out. Sure Merida was nice and all, but I had a feeling she was going to start inviting some "guests" over when she got a Skype call from Jack on her cell phone.

"Sure you can come over, as long as it's fine with Punzie." Merida had said with her thick Scottish accent. I nodded- I didn't want to seem rude after all.

"Oh, and can you ask the rest of the guys to come over? We could play truth or dare." She suggested. I heard Jack say something but it was too faint to make out. Merida smiled.

The Skype call ended and I let out a small sigh of exasperation. This was going to be a long

night.

 **Dang, stuff is going to do down next chapter! There's going to be some pretty sweet dares and truths! I'll do requests if you guys want! Well, bye guys and hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh and by the way, if you noticed a star beside A113, it's to tell you guys to come down here. So basically I put A113 there is to reference something! A113 is a number hidden in some of the Disney and Pixar movies and it's because the writers tend to reference it since it stands for something (A113, sometimes A-113 or A1-13 is an inside joke, an Easter egg in animated films created by alumni of California Institute of the Arts, referring to the classroom used by graphic design and character animation students including John Lasseter and Brad Bird). Well stay tuned for the next chapter we'll be updating again soon ;)!**

 **-H.S and C.P.W**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare?

**Hello fellow readers!~ As you can guess, we've updated again! Were you excited for this chapter? Probably not lol but, we're going to update everyday now so you don't have to wait! Okay, so C.P.W and I have been talking and we've realized that Elsa and Anna actually have an age difference which made us almost change everything we've written so far O_O. But, I realized that since Elsa's the older sister she could be one year older than Anna but her parents sent her to school late and then Anna was born! So yea that explains how they are in the same year of school! Whew, that was confusing. A little "secret" is going to spill out in this chapter so keep reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE ARE NOT THE OWNERS OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

 **Chapter 5: Truth or Dare?**

 **Anna's POV**

Something was off. Was it just me or was Elsa acting kind of…weird? Something must of happened while Punzie and I were cramming chocolate in our faces. I shook my head. Maybe I was just imagining. I mean what could've happened that made Elsa so lost in thought? There was a weird atmosphere the room that made me uncomfortable. I turned around. Elsa had already finished unpacking and was lost in thought again. Her blue eyes seemed as if they were calculating something like an invisible calculus problem.

"Elsa? Is there something bothering you?" I asked her.

She looked up, paused for a moment, and said gently "I'm fine, Anna."

I knew she didn't want to talk about it and I couldn't force her either. I wondered if it had to do anything with Jack. I frowned and started unpacking again. Something was bothering my sister, and I was going to figure out what had happened to her. After unpacking, I dove my head into the fluffy, white pillow and turned on my IPhone 5.

 **(A/N: To differentiate, Anna's text messages are the ones italicized and Punzie's are the ones boldly italicized, and I am fully aware that there ARE grammar mistakes but, this is Punzie and Anna we are talking about here people and text messages!) I opened my text messages to Punzie and typed:**

 _Hey_

 _ **What's up?**_

 _Nothing much. We just started unpacking and Elsa seems to be thinking about something. Something must've happened while we were grabbing food._

Punzie didn't reply for a few minutes. I frowned.

 _Punzie? Are u brb?_

No reply. I shrugged-maybe she was just cleaning her paintbrushes.

 **Elsa's POV**

Did he not remember me? How could he not remember the "Elsa and Jack sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" prank that Anna had pulled off. That was the most embarrassing moment I had ever experienced and it took a while for me to forgive everyone that took part of it.

 **Flashback (Grade 9)**

Anna and I had just come outside for a short fifteen minutes of recess on campus and she had wanted to show me something.

"What is it now Anna?" I asked laughing as my sister pulled me towards a circle of people.

"Oh, you'll see," She giggled. I raised an eyebrow at the group of people and grew uneasy.

"Anna why are all these people here?" I questioned her.

Suddenly, I recognized everyone there. There was Merida, Hiccup, Punzie, Flynn, and… Jack Frost? I immediately knew something was up.

Jack had his left hand running through his hair like he was embarrassed. Why would he be here?

"Alright, so Elsa I dare you to kiss Jack." Anna said as if she had asked me to breathe.

I raised both of my eyebrows. Jack let out a sound of protest. It seemed like Jack had little knowledge about this event as I did.

"And why do you want me to?" I asked sharply.

"Elsa, it's a dare you have to do it!" Punzie declared. I turned to Jack who looked as if he was in pain.

"Can we please skip this?" Jack pleaded with puppy dog eyes to Anna. His face was bright red like a tomato and he looked like he was being tortured.

I leaned forward, but then kicked him right in the groin just when our noses were about to touch.

"That's what you get for spilling punch all over me at the school dance last year!" I laughed with satisfaction as he groaned. Who could have sympathy after all the pranks he pulled on me?

Merida, Punzie, Hiccup, and Flynn all stood there gawking. Anna just stood there, Caribbean aqua eyes widened.

"ELSA AND JACK SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G! I SHIP IT HARD!" She hollered like a little kid. To my dismay, she started chanting it like a nursery song. She was so loud, the whole school had probably heard her. Suddenly, Merida and Punzie joined in. Hiccup frowned and asked us what a "ship" was. Flynn stood there smirking at Jack.

"Congratulations Jack, welcome to the shipping world." Flynn chuckled.

Jack and I just stood there helplessly as the rumors spread. We never talked to each other after that "incident".

 **End of flashback**

How could he not remember that? How could he not remember the many times when he called me "The Snow Queen" because in his opinion I had an icy heart? I frowned. He did have short term memory. I shook my head. Why was I worrying about one of my middle school enemies? I had bigger things to worry about than chasing after guys.

 **Punzie's POV**

Unfortunately, time had flown by while I had been painting suns all over my half of the wall. I wondered if we were even allowed to invite guests over to your dorm.

Tomorrow was the first day of class, and let me tell you, I wasn't excited. Now that we were in college, that was the time when everything went wrong.

I finished the last of the suns, and flopped on to my bed and sighed.

I was proud of my artwork.

Things can just get boring when you're alone. I wish Elsa and Anna were here.

Suddenly, Merida and I heard footsteps and laughter coming from the hallways towards our dorm. Well this was great. Merida and her "mates" had arrived for their "hangout session". The long night was just getting started.

I sighed softly in exasperation so Merida wouldn't hear me. I turned on my IPhone 5 and opened my texts to Anna. Suddenly, Merida turned towards me as she opened the door.

"Don't mind us Punzie; this is your room too." She told me with her thick Scottish accent.

I managed to crack a fake smile at her.

"Okay! As long as you don't get me tangled in your truths and dares!" I joked. Secretly, I almost felt like hiding under my bed covers. I texted Anna again.

 _ **Hey, is Elsa alright?**_

No reply. Anna was probably still unpacking since her room was farther from mine and I had arrived at my dorm earlier than her. I shrugged. I grabbed my notebook from my luggage and started sketching random drawings. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jack staring at me. I stared back and raised an eyebrow at him. He noticed and looked away. My stomach had started to ache a bit and I knew what was coming. I rummaged for a small purple bag in my luggage and smuggled an item into my jean pocket. I picked my feet up and walked towards the door to the bathroom in our dorm. I noticed some of Merida's "mates" turning their heads at me. I rushed in to the bathroom inside our dorm and let out a sigh of relief once I had slammed the door-although I heard some snickering and whispers outside.

"I'm going to grab us some snacks from my dorm." Jack announced out loud.

"You couldn't grab them before you came?" Flynn asked in annoyance.

"Shut up Fitzherbert."

I heard footsteps outside and the slam of a door. The pain in my stomach started to fade after I went to the restroom. I had thrown the decorated bag for the "thing" in the garbage can in the corner of the room and hoped that nobody would notice it. I turned the doorknob and the door swung open.

"So Merida, who do you like as a crush?" I heard Hiccup ask Merida.

I was frozen in my tracks.

 **DUN DUN DUN! Well, can you guess who Merida's crush is? Let us know in the comments! Oh and can you guess what happened to Punzie?**

 **We'll be updating tomorrow, so you guys better stay tuned. DUN DUN DUN.**

 **-H.S & C.P.W**


	6. Chapter 6: The secret

**Hello there readers! Welcome to Chapter 6! Mwahahahaha. No, just kidding. Did you guys guess Merida's crush? Hint: This is called "Love Triangle" Didn't get it? We will reveal it in this chapter. DUN DUN DUN!**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

 **Chapter 6: The secret and partnerships**

 **Merida's POV:**

"Nobody." I lied. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? You swear to God?" He chuckled. I pursed my lips.

"Come on Mer, everyone else has replied to their truths and done their dares why can't you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. Was he just asking to find out if I liked him or not?

"Jack…" I quietly confessed. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.  
Out of the corner of my eye near the bathroom door, I noticed Punzie's jaw had dropped in shock.  
"Please don't tell Jack…" I begged as everyone just stared at me.  
"We won't." Flynn promised but had a smirk fixed on his face. 

Just then, the door flung open again, revealing Jack with several different snacks in his hands. He dropped a bag of Cheetos on the ground. 

"Anyone miss me?" He asked.  
"Nope!" Cinderella joked.

Jack dropped all of the snacks onto Cinderella's lap.

"We're just getting started!" Hans added.  
Everyone eyed me and I nodded. I knew I could trust these people until I died.

The game continued as we laughed over hilarious dares and truths.  
Soon we were all tired and worn out, from the long-lasting game. 

"Bye." I said drowsily as the whole gang exited the room to return to their dorms. 

I felt my eyes drooping.  
Punzie was already fast asleep in her bed.  
I wasn't going to lie, tomorrow was going to be a long day but was a great chance to try out for sports!  
I quickly drifted into sleep. 

I felt a hand nudge me awake, it was Punzie! 

"Wake up! Class is starting soon!" 

I rolled on my back and groaned. I was too tired to move my body. Finally, I pushed myself up and out of bed to quickly dress. Punzie had already gone to the cafeteria to grab breakfast and had the decency to grab me some toast. Grabbing my bag full of my supplies while munching on my breakfast, all the way I hoped that I could make the sports teams.

 **Elsa's POV:**

More papers were pinned up on the bulletin board in the cafeteria. I was guessing it was for homerooms? I peered past the crowd. I smiled. I was in the same homeroom as Anna and Punzie! I noticed Jack and a few of his "mates" were also in the same class as I was. Great, this school year couldn't get any better than this.I caught Anna and Punzie chatting while stuffing their faces with food. I took a seat next to Punzie. 

"Did you sleep well last night?" I asked Punzie.  
"Merida invited her 'mates' over and played truth or dare until 12 a.m." Punzie mumbled. She looked a bit uneasy. Knowing Jack, there were probably some...disturbing ones that had bothered Punzie. 

When Punzie finished her meal, she grabbed an extra breakfast for Merida.

"Better give this to her before class starts." She winked at us and rushed off to her dorm.

"We're in the same class with Jack and his mates." I reported irritably. 

Anna nodded, but said nothing. We headed towards our homeroom. We seated ourselves next to each other. Some of the girls in the front had started chatting away which irritated the man at the front of the classroom. There was a very large man at the front of the room and was wearing a red polo t-shirt with black suspenders and had two unusually large tattoos, one on each side of his arms. The professor made a fake cough to draw attention to him. 

"I am Professor North, your homeroom teacher for the school year," He introduced with a thick Russian accent.

"Before I hand out your schedules, please re-seat yourself according to the pattern boy, girl, boy, girl please." He continued.

Anna and I glanced at each other. Nobody seemed to want to move. Professor North seemed to be growing irritated.

"Fine, I will arrange you myself… but first, let's play a fun game to introduce ourselves shall we?" His face crinkled into a warm smile.

"Now, everyone stand up and get into a circle!" He instructed. We obeyed and hastily formed a sphere outline.

In a blink of an eye, he pulled a soft ball of blue yarn out of his pocket. Everyone looked confused. Why would we need a ball of yarn to introduce ourselves. He started to unravel the yarn and motioned the nearest person to him to hold the long strand. That person was Jack and he managed to hold up the yarn to make it look like he had a blue mustache but one side had gotten out of control. Finally, when the yarn was unraveled (but not entirely, there was still the ball of yarn) Professor North instructed us to pass the ball around introducing ourselves and naming a thing about us.

"I'm Jack, and I have two arms and two legs!" Jack chuckled. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Flynn, and I'm single so any of you ladies all have a chance to get to know me." Flynn said, wiggling his eyebrows. Professor North eyed him for a second and told him to pass the yarn.

"I'm Hiccup, and I have a black dog that's a Lab and Boxer mix. His name is Toothless." Hiccup stated.

"Hi! I'm Anna, and I LOVE chocolate." Anna exclaimed. A few of the boys snickered at this.

"Hi! I'm Rapunzel, but you can call me Punzie! I love to paint stuff!" Punzie introduced herself excitedly. Punzie passed the ball of yarn to me. I inhaled and exhaled through my nose quietly.

"I'm Elsa, and I read a lot." As soon as I said it, I knew that made me look like a total nerd- but I didn't care since I was one for a lot of things. On and on it went until finally it came to a halt.

"Now please take your seats students and I will hand out your schedules. There is also a piece of paper attached where you will fill out your options." North said.

Professor North handed out our schedules at last. There was a form stapled to the back of our schedules. Just as Professor North said, the form was in survey form where we would choose our options for classes. Immediately, my classmates had started chatting to each other about who would choose what. Professor North raised his voice. 

"Option picking is an _individual_ activity. Please do not share your options with your friends to influence them to what you chose. Please pick what _you_ desire and when you are finished choosing please hand it in to me."

I thought for a moment. I coloured in the circle for the option: Accounting/Finance. I did want to plan out how I could file my own taxes and manage my own money for the future so I could be more organized and self-sufficient. After that, I circled the options: Journalism/Writing, History, Business/Business Management, Art/Design, Web Design/Development, Political Science, Communication/Speech, Political Science, Sciences, Statistics, Foreign Language (French), Marketing, Economics, and Geography. I did want to take some more courses for extra credit… but I also didn't want to take so many courses that I would be frantically studying non-stop.

I finally finished the survey and handed it in just as North had instructed us to. Punzie had already finished hers and so had Anna. According to Punzie, she had been getting paid for designing rooms and she was set on being a future architect. Knowing Anna, she might just put up an online dating site since she was a hundred percent romantic. I stared at the front of the classroom and noticed that Jack had just handed his in and he was staring at me. I avoided his eyes. Did he find out who I really was? Eventually, everyone had handed in their papers and Professor North had handed them back with our schedules.

"Alright, first period starts in a couple of minutes so you better head on over to your classes, and if your first period is geography with me, then you stay seated." He informed us. I looked down at my schedule. According to the schedule, I had history class first period. Grabbing my books and binders, I headed out of the classroom.

 **Jack's POV**

Okay, so choosing options was pretty easy since I knew what my future career would be- a graphic designer. Hopefully for first period I would start off with web design. I checked my schedule. History. Great, the world's most _interesting_ subject was first period. To be honest, I sucked at history but I didn't want to give up on it just yet, besides hockey players never give up on anything. I headed out of my homeroom and tried to find the history room. It was pretty easy actually because it was right across from homeroom. I noticed a few other students from homeroom were also heading to history class as well-including Elsa.

I smirked when I spotted Hans. Thank God we were at leastin one class together.

I was speed walking to catch up to Hans. I suddenly slowed down when I noticed he had been chatting away with Elsa again.

Man. What does he actually _like_ about that girl?

It was pretty _obvious_ that he had acrush on "The Snow Queen" but I didn't want to interfere with it at all since Hans was one of my best friends since middle school.

I caught up to Merida who was chatting with Hiccup.

"Which homeroom did you get Mer?" I asked.

"Lady Tremaine's unfortunately. Some rumors say the lass abuses kids behind the principal's back." She replied with her Scottish accent. I frowned as I noticed Hiccup's change of mood when I came. I shrugged it off, maybe it was just my imagination.

"Bummer." I said sympathetically.

"What class do you have first?" I asked.

"History with Lady Tremaine, I just wanted to peek out of the classroom and see who was coming." She replied.

Once we took our seats Lady Tremaine immediately started droning on and on about Native American history while we just sat there.

"Now, I shall arrange your partners for your project-

A few students groaned when she said project.

"Do not interrupt me! It is rude. As I was saying, I shall choose your partners for your project. The project is simply a PowerPoint on five questions- What is your opinion on this chapter? Why do you think the….

I wasn't even listening after she said "partners". Whenever a teacher said partners there was a total disaster ahead, especially if they were going to pick for you. I prayed that I would be with Hiccup.

"Alright." She said, putting on her reading glasses while grabbing a class list.

"Merida DunBroch will go with Hiccup Horrendous, Cinderella Tremaine will go with Tiana Loe **(A/N: Yea we know we ran out of ideas)..."**

I didn't listen to the other names after that until she reached my name.

"... Jack Frost and Elsa Winters." She finished. I flushed a bright pink. This was just getting better and better.

 **So what did you think? Did you guess that Jack was Merida's crush? Sorry to those Mericcup fans by the way ;( H.S ships Mericcup too, but that will all change soon ;) there's going to be some Mericcup in the future so stay tuned! Let us know in the comments how you feel about getting some SHOUT OUTS next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Punzie Confronts Jack

**Hey guys! So shout outs to all of our followers and people who favourite this story! We really appreciate your reviews and time for reading this! Those reviews really made our day and made smiles across our faces. Thank you for the countless support and we promise to write more stories in the future for you guys! We forgot to also mention this in the previous chapter but, special thanks to C.P.W's sister for giving advice and ideas during that chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

 **Chapter 7: Punzie confronts Jack**

 **Elsa's POV:**

Did I hear right? Elsa Winters and Jack Frost? This couldn't be possible. She continued naming the partners and I turned around. Jack was staring at me. I frowned and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"Alright class!" She clapped her hands.

"You may choose any topic from chapters one to three. This can be presented in any way including slideshows, videos, documents, posters, etc."

"Please find your partners!" She instructed.

I walked casually over to Jack's desk.

"Errr… Hi. Guess we're partners?" Jack asked uncomfortably.

"Yes. Have a problem with that?" I asked confidently. I wanted to approach this with confidence.

I sat down next to him in an empty desk.

"Which topic do you want to do?" I questioned him.

"I'd say chapter three. We would get more bonus marks." I suggested.

Jack flipped through the textbook.

"How about chapter one? It's simpler." He answered.

"If we do chapter three we can get extra marks." I explained to him.

"But chapter one is easier!" He protested.

"Then why did you even ask me?" I retorted.

I realized our voices had risen when we were arguing and Lady Tremaine eyed us from her desk. Everyone in the room was staring at us. After a few seconds of staring, the room exploded in gossip. I sighed in exasperation. After all the arguing we settled on chapter one- well Jack did at least.

"Okay. Which type of media are we going to use? I'd say Google Slides. We can both connect online." I asked.

"Wouldn't poster be better?" He replied.

We started quarrelling again. Lady Tremaine walked over to us. She raised an eyebrow.

"Do we have a problem here?" She asked.

Jack and I exchanged a look.

"Nope! We're just uh-

"Brainstorming!" I finished before he could've said anything stupid.

"Well, could you keep the noise level to an _acceptable_ volume?" She put her hands on her hips.

We both nodded.

Once she left I glared daggers at Jack. He gulped and cracked a nervous smile.

"How about we just meet at your dorm after classes so we can avoid people staring at us?" He asked.

"Alright, but we better stop arguing." I answered.

"Fine…" he murmured.

We spent the rest of class quietly jotting down notes without any quarrelling. Suddenly, the bell rang for nutrition break. Everyone stampeded outside as Lady Tremaine reminded with her shrill voice, "Remember, this is due _next_ week!"

I walked calmly out of the class and headed to my dorm for a nutrition break.

 **Jack's POV:**

Thank God. Class was _finally_ over with the "Snow Queen" and I wasn't looking forward in being partners with her for our History project.

"How was class?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. I realized it was Cinderella.

"I got partnered up with _Elsa_." I mumbled to her.

"Oh." She nodded her head slowly.

"Man! We kept arguing for the project! I wish I was partnered with anyone but _her_." I replied.

"Was she really _that_ much of a pain?"

"Yeah!" I replied, annoyed that she even asked; wasn't it obvious?

I froze. I realized that hadn't been Cinderella's voice. I spun around and noticed Punzie standing behind me with her hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised. I made a nervous smile and ran my left hand nervously through my brown hair. Cinderella rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with trying to convince her to not punch you Jack." Cinderella said before she had ditched me face to face with Punzie.

The blonde stared at me with raised eyebrows and looked around to see if any teachers were poking their heads out of the classrooms.

"Why the hell do you hate her so much?" She asked, pulling something out of her bag. Was that a frying pan?

"Why the hell are you carrying a frying pan?" I countered.

"Mother says I have to always protect myself from people like kidnappers, so I bring it everywhere I go." She replied as if she had said she was getting a snack.

"Okay then… Should I ask?" I said.

"No, but you should answer my question; why do you hate Elsa so much-besides the things that she's done to you." She asked me.

I paused for a second. Why did I hate her so much? Was it because we were complete opposites? Fortunately, I didn't have to answer that question because the bell rang to signal the end of nutrition break. Punzie quickly smuggled the frying pan back into her school bag. Suddenly, students stampeded down the halls making me lose my sight of Punzie.

 **Dang! Punzie's got some Frost to fry doesn't she? Just kidding XD! Next chapter is going to get EXTREMELY awkward with Elsa and Jack so stay tuned ;)!**

 **-H.S & C.P.W **


	8. Apology to Guest

**H.S: Hi guys! No, this is not a real chapter unfortunately (I know :() but instead, this is an author's note (This is H.S' and C.P.W's is down below). This author's note is actually an apology to a guest. (If you're wondering who this is just check the reviews, you might know) We apologize for making it sound like we were trying to make you feel like an idiot but we weren't; we were just telling you that we researched it but probably not too carefully since you started correcting us. Also, is it our fault that we are in middle school? Is it our fault that we are so ignorant?**

 **Feel free to answer that if you like. Well, we're sorry that we confused you with the college being a high school. I guess we SHOULD change it. What do you guys think? What do you think Guest? Anyways, I think we did confuse a high school with college so I think we should change it since you had said it was more like a high school than college. Again, we apologize for our ignorance and we do NOT think that you are an (in quote) "… idiot, freak" ; we only think that you were just trying to correct us. We apologize for the ignorance and argument we have caused and the lack of research we did. Now, C.P.W's apology is down below.**

 **-H.S**

 **C.P.W: Hey everyone! This is C.P.W! I would like to write my own apology to the guest.**

 **But first things first. I am not your "hunny" and so on.**

 **Okay so, we did state we're in middle school, not high school or college, but I sincerely apologize as we tried our best to make this as a college fan fiction.**

 **I'm not sure what you stated in the reviews was correct or not, but thanks for correcting us. We don't have any knowledge of older grade courses and we did** _ **try**_ **our best.**

 **I'm sorry if I** _ **did**_ **offend you and sorry you mistook this as a high school fan fiction.**

 **Thank you for your corrections and we will write our best in the coming future.**

 **-C.P.W**


	9. Chapter 8: Tampon Awkwardness

**Hey guys! So we're updating again! This chapter is going to get really awkward O_O between Elsa and Jack. So we've decided that since C.P.W. and I have made a ton of mistakes we've decided to change this to a High School AU! Here are the replies to everyone for reviews (starting from above C.P.W's review)!**

 **Guest- (Thanks: D!)**

 **SalsaJeevas- (Thanks really appreciate it!)**

 **Guest- (We're doing it right now lol)**

 **Guest that replied on chapter 6 about 13 course thing- (We're going to change it to High School lol)**

 **Guest- (We're in middle school and have no idea how colleges run so we didn't think of that O_O)**

 **Bleep Bloop 1- (Thanks: D)**

 **Guest that replied on chapter 6 about 13 course thing- (You deserve one really: D! The "hunny" thing was a misunderstanding; C.P.W meant to say it to the other guest, check the reviews if you don't understand)**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS AND THIS HIGH SCHOOL IS MADE UP; DON'T TRY LOOKING FOR IT BECAUSE YOU WON'T FIND IT!**

 **Chapter 8: Tampon Awkwardness**

 **Elsa's POV:  
** How _long_ does it take for him to come here? Did he get lost or something? Time was ticking faster by the second and "Jack Frost" wasn't even here yet and I was still wondering why I even had gotten picked with him? A knock came from the other side of the door. I opened it. 

"So, what took you so long? Did you get frozen in the hallway by one of the girls?" I asked sarcastically. He froze at this as if it had actually happened. I raised an eyebrow.

I heard Anna giggle behind me. She grabbed her textbooks and headed out the door. 

"I'm going to Punzie's!" She hollered. 

Great, that would cause even more awkwardness in the room.  
The atmosphere in the room was really, I mean, really awkward. Anna ditched me at the _perfect_ timing. I sighed in exasperation. 

"Uh… so…" Jack was flushing a pale shade of pink.

 _Let's get this over with_. I thought.

"Let's start working on the poster?" I suggested.  
"U-uh yeah! Sure…" he stammered.  
I paused. 

"Where are the notes we jotted down earlier?" I broke the silence.  
"I thought you had it!" Jack said.  
"You kept it in your textbook!" I stated.  
"Well I don't have it!" Jack shouted. 

Yep. We started quarreling again. 

"I don't have it. You kept it, I bet you smuggled it in your pockets or something!" I argued.

"What? Why would I do that? I bet you smuggled them!" He accused me.

"Smuggle? Why would I smuggle papers into my pockets?" I scoffed in disbelief.  
"Check it then." He challenged me, smirking.

I sighed in exasperation again. I wanted to end this instantly.

"Okay look. How about you check your textbook while I check-"

Suddenly, Jack lunged forward and slipped his hand into the front pocket of my blue hoodie. I blushed a bright red. He had found something that I was saving for later. He didn't even realize what it was until he pulled it out. Just as he pulled it out, his face turned instantly into tomato red and he had dropped it onto the carpet. Instantly, I told him to get out.

"What? Elsa-

"No, just get out!" I cried.

I slammed the door in his face and sat down behind the door. I pulled out my phone and ear buds. Right now, all I wanted to do was to listen to music and forget about every single damn thing.

 **Jack's POV:**

I stared at Elsa once she accused me of smuggling papers. Why would I smuggle _notes_ of all things into my pocket.

"What? Why would I do that? I bet you smuggled them!" I countered her.

"Smuggle? Why would I smuggle papers into my pocket?" She questioned me.

Wait. Was that a white piece of paper?  
I smirked. What a hypocrite. Accusing _me_ of smuggling the notes in _my_ pocket? 

"Check it then." I challenged her. She hesitated.

"Okay look. How about you check your textbook while I check-" 

I leaned forward and slipped my hand in her front pocket that laid on her stomach.  
I froze. That was a _wrapper_. I shrugged; maybe it was a candy wrapper. I pulled it out.

Crap. _That_ was not candy. Oh god. I instantly turned beet red and so did Elsa.

I dropped it out of my hand and let it fall on the floor.

"Jack. Get out," She uttered to me.

"What? Elsa-"

"No, just get out!" She interrupted me. Her cheeks were bright red and she looked like she was about to kill me.

Oh God. I could just _imagine_ her with a knife.  
I shuddered, remembering Punzie with her frying pan, ready to whack me in the head and knock me out. If Elsa told Punzie and Anna, it'd be the _end_ of Jack Frost. I've never been so embarrassed in my life- other than the K-I-S-S-I-N-G incident. I decided to get out before I would get murdered. I headed out of the room and heard a BAM! She slammed the door _hard_ behind me. There was nothing I could do now. Imagine, I would get a death sentence for it! I imagined it all clear now- Jack Overland sentenced to death for trying to rob a girl of her tampons. 

After all that tampon awkwardness I felt hungry. At the cafeteria, I bought myself chocolate milk. I stuffed my hands into my blue hoodie pocket, trying to get a hold of my money when a piece of paper slipped out. I opened it. My jaw dropped open. Crap! It was the notes! I was completely speechless. I flushed a pale pink. The lunch-lady shook her head. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. No money?" she asked.  
"Uh, I do have money." I handed her the money hastily. She raised an eyebrow and handed me the small carton of milk.  
I paced around back and forth.

What should I do now? Elsa _had been_ right. _I was_ the one who smuggled it in my pocket. Oh god, I was in for a special surprise tomorrow.

 **Damn Jack! That was so bold yet stupid! What would you have felt like if you were Elsa? What do you think will happen next chapter? Tell us what you think in the reviews below ;)!**

 **-H.S & C.P.W **


	10. Chapter 9: The Apology

**Hey everyone! How'd you like the previous chapter? It was REALLY awkward wasn't it?**

 **We're here to update again so let's get started!**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Bleep Bloop1- Ha-ha LOL! Hope you liked it :)**

 **Lizzy- LOL! How many times?**

 **Hannahan16- We're updating now :)**

 **REVIEWSARELIFE- Thanks for your support :) We're continuing today ^^**

 **Thanks for your suggestion!**

 **6abriell3- LOL**

 **Chapter 9: The Apology**

 **Punzie's POV:**

I was worried about Elsa. According to Anna, Elsa wouldn't open the door for her once she had come back from my dorm. Anna didn't have the room's keys because Elsa didn't trust her to keep them safe after an incident with their house keys. After several moments of the "you can trust me game", Elsa had persuaded her sister that she would open the door for her. Turns out, something had made her change her mind.

"Elsa what's wrong?" Anna had asked. Elsa didn't respond.

"Elsa, please I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. I say have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in." Anna had pleaded.

It kind of was true because I had been asking Anna before where was Elsa. Elsa had finally opened the door, but only just a crack.

"Anna…" Elsa whispered through the crack.

"I know you mean me well, but leave me be, yes I'm alone but I want to be alone." The platinum blonde had told Anna.

"Elsa, we can talk about it if you like." Anna offered.

Eventually Elsa had opened the door for Anna but she hadn't uttered a word to her sister after that.

Once Elsa had gone to sleep, Anna had rapidly texted me what had happened. I wondered if Jack had done something to her while Anna and I had been hanging out in my dorm.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I realized I hadn't even touched my breakfast at all. Today's special was fruit salad and Anna had already stuffed her face full of fruit and was staring at something behind me. I spun my head to look behind my shoulder. Anna was staring at Elsa whom had decided to sit alone today for breakfast. Why was she shutting people out? Her flawless public facade masked any private despair that she had. She had her white ear buds plugged into her ears and was eating a dish that mostly consisted of strawberries. To my surprise, Jack had walked over to Elsa. She looked up at him and she looked as shocked as I was. Jack smirked at this and she narrowed her eyes.

He opened his mouth but closed it when Elsa said, "Jack, I don't want to hear it and if you did find the notes in your pockets then I hate to say I told you so."

Jack seemed to be blushing and his ears turned bright pink. Elsa had finished her fruit salad and left Jack, leaving him speechless.

I stared at him and his eyes darted over to our table. Anna and I exchanged a look and stared daggers at him. He flushed a bright red. I managed to finish my breakfast and Anna and I got up. Jack watched us as we walked out of the cafeteria.

"Anna, we need to confront him and make him apologize to Elsa for whatever he did!" I said as Anna and I headed to homeroom.

"Yea, and I got the perfect plan." Anna smiled and faked an evil laugh.

 **Jack's POV:**

I felt guilty and terrible. I had tried to apologize to Elsa but all she did was dis and ignore me. I slumped in my seat as I listened to the geography teacher drone on about a lost city. Anna had sat behind me and I could almost feel that she was staring daggers at me. Suddenly, I felt a piece of paper slam into my neck.

I spun around and was about to ask Anna why the hell did she throw a crumbled piece of paper at me but she silenced me by whispering, "Sorry, sorry- I mean, read it!"

I decided that I should obey her or else she would confront me. I opened the crumbled piece of paper under my desk so Professor Milo couldn't see me-not that he would; he was so caught up in talking about the lost city of Atlantis that half of the class was probably fast asleep.

 _Meet Punzie and I in the hallway outside of homeroom after class._

That did not sound good. I scribbled something on the piece of paper and handed it back to Anna as Milo was saying, "I will find Atlantis on my own, even if I have to rent a rowboat!"

She read it and raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and stared at the blackboard behind Professor Milo.

"So, what's this all about?" I asked. Punzie and Anna exchanged a look.

"What did you do to Elsa yesterday?" Punzie and Anna chorused. My cheeks instantly turned red.

"I…" My voice faltered. Punzie raised her eyebrow and looked around to see if there was anybody eavesdropping.

"Don't make me get my frying pan out Frost." She warned. Frost, that was the nickname everybody called me. Was it because people thought my heart was as cold as The Snow Queen's?

"Where's Elsa?" I asked. I had requested for her to come but The Snow Queen hadn't made her appearance yet.

"So, did I miss anything?" A voice behind me asked. I spun around and saw The Snow Queen herself. Was it just me or did she look cute in that Pokémon Cubchoo hoodie?

"Uh, no not really." I answered, still not taking my eyes off her. She raised an eyebrow at me and I realized that I was just stupidly staring at her. I cleared my throat.

"Punzie, Anna could you give us some time alone?" I asked. I wanted this to be private so they wouldn't hear that I had dropped Elsa's… thing.

Anna looked at Punzie and the blonde shrugged.

"Alright, but if you do something to her I swear you're dead Frost." She said. The two walked away to their classes. As soon as their footsteps faded away, I exploded with apologies and embarrassment.

"Jack."

I kept rambling on.

"Jack."

I was still rambling.

"Jack!"

I managed to stop and look at her. Those eyes… they were just so damn blue!

"Jack, it's fine." She told me.

"So you're not going to kill me?" I asked, still not believing she had forgiven me.

"Of course not, as long as you don't tell anyone about this." She reassured me.

"I promise." I said, staring at her god damn sparkly eyes.

We were silent for a few minutes until suddenly, a shrill voice filled the halls.

"Miss Winters! Mr. Frost! What are you doing here standing still when you are supposed to be attending history class?" Professor Tremaine questioned.

Elsa seemed to panic and looked at me. I was silent for a couple of seconds before I realized that she was counting on me for making an excuse.

"Oh, well you see Professor I was walking and the students in the hallway just kind of pushed Elsa and I all the way through the halls to here and-

"That's quite enough Mr. Frost!" She interrupted me shrilly.

"Now, come you two. I'm giving you a chance to work on your project and there is absolutely no time to dilly dally." She ordered.

Elsa and I exchanged a look and we followed her to history class.

 **Whew! It's finally done! Jack's falling for Elsa now O3O! How would you feel if you were Elsa after Jack apologized to you? Leave your thoughts in the reviews below ;)!**

 **-H.S & C.P.W**


	11. Chapter 10: Miss Velcro

**Hey guys! So thanks for all the reviews! We really appreciate it :D! Now, have some virtual candy!**

 **P/S: We added a new character, Vanessa, so hopefully you remember "The Little Mermaid", but she's not actually Ursula just one of those sassy beauty queens :)!**

 **(Replies to reviews)**

 **Bleep Bloop1- Yeah, We'd be mortified too LOL.**

 **Elijah Dragneel- Thanks :D!**

 **shadeleap- Thanks and very soon, probably in the next chapter ;)!**

 **Guest- Uh, we mentioned actually that Jack's real last name is "Overland" but people like to call him Frost sorry if we got you confused.**

 **Guest- :D Thanks!**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS UNFORTUNATELY!**

 **Chapter 10: Miss "Velcro"**

 **Elsa's POV:**

After Jack's apology, I felt guilty that I had been shutting people out because of Jack. I trusted Jack to keep the "incident" a secret and vice versa. Thankfully, Anna and Punzie didn't interrogate me about what Jack had told me but they seemed to be whispering something about "Jelsa", which was odd since it was actually a small town in Croatia, on the island of Hvar. I had a sudden suspicion that it was actually a "ship" that they had made up. Hopefully Anna wouldn't spread the word and post anything on Tumblr and Facebook regarding Jelsa.

Punzie seemed to be a bit uneasy around me and I had no idea why. Did it have to do something with Jack? Thankfully, during history class Jack and I didn't argue about anything at all. All we did was write the notes on our PowerPoint presentation in silence. I snapped out of my thoughts. Right now, I had to focus on finishing an Algebra test. Professor Zazu* wanted to test our math skills to see what he could improve in our weak areas. I spotted Hiccup at the front of the class and he seemed to be drawing something in a small notebook.

I had finished writing down my answers and had turned around to see who else was in the class. I spotted Jack at the back and Cinderella along with a few other students that I didn't recognize. Time flew by and Professor Zazu drone on about how it was always important to show your steps. The bell finally rang and I tried to remember what I had next. I had managed to memorize my entire schedule and if I recalled correctly, I had science class next. I headed out of the door and headed to science.

 **Merida's POV:**

"Hey mate!" I caught up with Flynn.

"Hey!" He chuckled.

"Have you seen Jack? I didn't see him after school." I asked cautiously.

Flynn smirked.

"You won't see him today," Flynn laughed. "He got partnered up with Winters for a History project!" he chuckled.

"No way!" I choked in disbelief.

Almost every person knew they hated each other since Middle school, and were arch enemies.

"Well that sucks for him." I managed to plaster a smile on my face.

I checked my schedule.

"Do you have Science?" I asked hopefully.

"No." He frowned.

"Aww…." I wanted to be in classes with more of my 'mates.'

I secretly also wanted to keep an eye on them so they wouldn't blurt out my secret. I headed down to Room 52 for science and I had heard that Jack's brother was teaching. Turns out, he was the one who had taught Jack the word "mate" and the word had spread to our little group.

I entered the classroom and spotted a few of my mates and…Yes! Jack was in science class too.

"Good morning class! I am Professor Overland, or you can call me my first name, Professor Edmund**," Mr. Overland started.

"Instead of using games to introduce ourselves, I decided that each person will come up here and introduce themselves," He continued with his Australian accent.

"Starting from you." He pointed at a teenager with curly red hair.

"Uh, H-Hi! I'm G-Griffin!" The guy stuttered, pushing his thin black spectacles on the bridge of his nose.

It continued over and over.

"I'm Merida!" I said through my thick Scottish accent, and thank God nobody snickered at this.

It was getting close to the end, and I respectfully clapped my hands for every person after they were finished.

"Hi I'm Jack!" Jack smiled.

Once he sat down in his seat, I noticed there was a girl who sat beside Jack, a girl I didn't recognize at all.

That girl had gorgeous, wavy chestnut brown hair, wearing a white tank top with a rose pink cardigan. I was guessing that she had at _least_ ten pounds of makeup on. She had put false lashes that were almost as large as butterfly wings, bright pink eye shadow, and deep red lips.

I shivered. The girl came up to the front of the class and smiled.

"Hello everyone, my name is Vanessa!" She greeted the class. Almost all of the guys seemed attracted to her like a magnet.

She curtsied almost as if she was greeting the Queen of England or something.

I noticed Elsa looking like she was about to vomit after seeing Vanessa and all of the guys drooling over her. Anna wrinkled her nose as Vanessa passed by blowing air-kisses to Jack.

Even me, who sat at the back, could smell her disgusting perfume. The smell seemed to be almost like a potion that attracted every single one of the guys to her. The only guys in the entire class whom weren't hypnotised by Vanessa were the Overlands, Hiccup, and Hans.

Jack's brother didn't seem fazed by Vanessa's flirting however and told her to get back to her seat. I was sitting right behind Jack and Vanessa and something told me that Jack was getting very uncomfortable.

"Even though this is your first Science class, I would like to start a project. I will give you the rubric and the assignment sheet." Professor Overland told the class.

A few students moaned at the word "assignment", but had soon stopped when Overland eyed them.

"You _may_ pick your own partners, but it _must_ be _boy-girl_." He said it clearly enough for people to start moaning again.

I looked hopefully at Jack.

Was he staring at...Elsa?

Hans had walked up to Elsa.

"Partners?" He smiled. Elsa shrugged and nodded. She had not seen Jack stare at her hopefully.

Jack looked like as if he had just got dumped by Elsa or something.

I got out of my seat to approach Jack, but before I could say a word, Vanessa flirted.

"Hey Jackie, do you want to be partners?" She tried to bat her false eyelashes trying to seduce Jack, but that "spell" did not work on him. He apparently did not like the nickname she had picked for him.

A few other boys approached Vanessa, but she rejected _all_ of them, and said she was already partners with Jack even though the poor guy hadn't even said anything.

Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and realized it was the nerd named Griffin.

"Want to be partners?" He asked nervously. I sighed. I guess I would look like a complete jerk if I refused.

"Sure." I lied. He smiled a full set of braces. This was going to be a long day.

 **Anna's POV**

After science, Elsa and I had headed to the cafeteria for nutrition break and I was glad we could get away from Vanessa, the center of attention, and so we could tell Punzie all about her.

"She flirted with him the whole time?" Punzie asked in disbelief. Elsa and I nodded.

"She rejected all of the other boys who offered?" Punzie questioned. Elsa and I nodded again.

"They were attracted to her almost like she was made out of Velcro." Elsa said.

"I guess that makes her Miss Velcro then!" I exclaimed. Elsa and Punzie exchanged a glance and started laughing. I giggled along.

"Well, that's actually a pretty good name." Punzie confirmed.

"You know, maybe we should make a sign to signal each other whenever she comes. Like maybe a "v"?" I suggested. Elsa nodded.

"We could hold up our fingers into a two almost like a "v" and people wouldn't understand." She suggested. Punzie nodded in agreement. I flashed the Velcro sign and we started laughing again.

 **Hiccup's POV**

Merida didn't choose me. I felt kind of uneasy around her lately because of the truth or dare incident and I honestly have to say that I was pretty jealous that she didn't like me. Even though, it wasn't surprising that she had a crush on Jack- it seemed like every girl did even a few guys too, but what really caught my attention the most was that she didn't choose me as her partner for science. Instead, she picked a nerd- not that I wasn't one, but Griffin could be pretty obnoxious sometimes. Well, that's enough of crushes for me.

 **Dang Hiccup don't get sad :(! Anyways what do you guys think of Miss Velcro? What would feel like if you were Hiccup? Oh and if you're wondering about the *'s it's just to tell you to scroll to the bottom for the meaning. *, Zazu is the bird from "The Lion King", wasn't sure if you guys knew that. * *, Edmund is a fan name for Bunnymund. Leave your thoughts in the reviews below ;)! Oh, and for those of you who are going to say: "Bunny isn't Jack's brother!" then please respect that in this fanfic they are. Have a nice day!**

 **-H.S & C.P.W**


	12. Chapter 11: Flirting and Projects

**Hey guys! So yea, we're updating again :)! We absolutely appreciate the nice and generous reviews you guys have been posting :D! Sorry we didn't update sooner! If you want to know that the delay was, read on (it's posted at the bottom)! We** **really** **appreciate for you guys to just take the time to review on our story :)! Here, have some virtual potato chips!**

 **(Replies to reviews):**

 **Elijah Dragneel- Thanks :D and yup! We are planning on making some more Disney/Dreamworks/Pixar/Animated Characters appear and references :D!**

 **Bleep Bloop1- Ha-ha XD! Thanks a ton :)**

 **shadeleap- We purposely did that ;) believe us, we hate them even more!**

 **REVIEWSARELIFE- XD! Thanks!**

 **Guests- Thanks to all!**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!**

 **Chapter 11: Flirting and Projects**

 **Elsa's POV:**

Miss Velcro had struck again during lunch break. Every single guy in Disney High seemed attracted to her as if it was their life's purpose. Even Flynn had fallen under her spell since he was such a womanizer. Anna, Punzie, and I sat there disgusted by Miss Velcro.

"Miss Velcro strikes again!" Punzie whispered. We started giggling.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack staring at me again. Our eyes locked and I looked away. Anna and Punzie exchanged a look and they started giggling. I raised an eyebrow.

"So...What's all about this Jelsa thing?" I asked suddenly, making the two dumbfound.

"Oh, well um-" Luckily for Anna, she didn't have to answer the question. The bell had rang for classes and Miss Velcro had stopped flirting with Jack.

"Let's get to classes!" Anna exclaimed. Apparently, she was pretty happy to not answer the Jelsa question.

I grabbed my books and headed to class. For first period I had Science and unfortunately, Miss Velcro would be flirting with Jack all the way. I sighed in exasperation as I took my seat. Thanks to Miss Velcro, she had been spending too much time with Jack and used up all of the free time he had to work with me on the history project.

"Alright mates, you have this whole class to work on the project so ya better get started." Professor Edmund instructed us in his Australian accent.

Hans took a seat beside me and we started planning out our project. Hans was easy to work with because he agreed with everything I said, unlike Jack but if he didn't suggest anything different than my ideas then I felt as if I was doing all of the work and nobody would point out any errors in my ideas. Punzie and Anna had told me that they had suspicions that Hans had a crush on me and I was beginning to think those suspicions were true.

"Hans." I said.

"Yea?"

"Do you have a crush on me?" I asked blankly.

 **Han's POV:**

"Do you have a crush on me?" Elsa asked me point-blank. The question came so suddenly I almost had a heart attack. I could feel my ears turn pink. I was worried my head would explode.

"What? No! Of course not! Why would you think that?" I said, rather panicked that she would see right through me.

"Because you turn bright red whenever I'm around and laugh at everything witty I say." She replied. She didn't seem accusatory nor suspicious; she just stated the facts calmly as ever.

I forced a laugh.

"Oh, I seem to have this allergy to something. I'm not sure what though- the guys and I have been trying to figure it out." I lied. Elsa raised an eyebrow. Apparently, she did not seem convinced.

"What about the laughing at my sentences?" She questioned me.

"Oh. Well, I honestly think that they are pretty funny." I answered. It was actually true; I did find Elsa's nerd lines cute.

"Sorry, I just thought since we're working on a project together I thought I would ask." She said. After that, it was a bit awkward between us while we worked on our project.

I wanted to crawl under the table and die. I couldn't decide what was more mortifying: giving the impression that I had a crush on her or that there may have been some truth to her question. I had never had a crush before; I wouldn't have even known if I had. But after being accused of having one, it slowly dawned to me that it was true.

 **Jack's POV**

I hated girls. Okay, maybe that was an _exaggeration._ I did like girls, but not ones that almost tried to make out with me against my will. Vanessa had asked me to work on the science project after school even though I was going to go to Elsa's dorm to work on the history project. I was going to ditch her but she forced me to work with her once she had spotted me in the halls after classes.

"Oh Jackie! Did you forget where the library is?" She had asked me, giggling all the way. Unfortunately, she had dragged me to the school's library without letting me protest about it.

"But-"

"Hush Jackie! We're in the library!" She had interrupted me. We had sat down beside each other and I had tried to instruct Vanessa what to do but all she did was try and hold my hand.

"Alright, Vanessa could you glue this piece of paper down onto the poster while I find photos online?" I had asked.

"Whatever you say Jackie." She had replied but all she did was scoot her hand near mine which was resting on the top of a wooden table. I sighed in exasperation.

"Look, Vanessa if you want to make-"

"You want to make out? Alright!" She had interrupted me. She had tackled me and pinned me down onto the chair with her chest. She had started rapidly kissing me on the lips and worst of all Elsa had walked in on us! The platinum blonde had a Harry Potter novel and textbooks propped in her arms while she had walked in on us. Her eyes widened and she had turned on her heel to leave.

Within a blink of an eye, she was gone before I could say, "Elsa, it's not what it looks like!" This had to be the worst day of my life.

 **Poor Jack… Oh, and if you guys are wondering what he was going to say to Vanessa he was going to say: "Look, Vanessa if you want to make a good grade than you should start helping instead of gazing at me all the time." XD! Ooh and Hans was so embarrassed! Sorry we didn't update sooner, C.P.W's computer had technical difficulties and it's been sent to get fixed XP!**

 **-H.S & C.P.W **


	13. Chapter 12: Jealousy

**Hey guys! So yea, updating again :D! Today, it's just me today since C.P.W's computer is being fixed. We really appreciate it that you guys like this story ^^, I mean 37 followers?**

 **(Replies to reviews:)**

 **DesertSnowQueen- Ha-ha! XDD! Thanks, we really appreciate you reviewing and reading it!**

 **Jade3613- Thanks!**

 **disneycomicbookfan- Thanks and yea we're planning on doing that for future chapters XD. Hans-y!**

 **6abriell3- XD**

 **Guest- We will and thanks!**

 **Wilgens- Okay then lol.**

 **Chapter 12: Jealousy**

 **Elsa's POV:**

I flopped on my bed in boredom.

Jack and I were _supposed_ to work on history project after class, but apparently he had just sent me a random text saying he couldn't come.

I turned my head to notice that I had library books lying on the floor that were almost overdue.

I grabbed my books and headed out.

Going to the library would be a good idea. I could return my books earlier and time would fly faster the sooner I started a new novel.

The librarian, Mr. Loveshoes who prefered to be called Olaf, was reading one of his romance novels again.

"Hi Olaf." I greeted.

He did not reply.

I'm guessing he was too deep into his romance novels.

A tear rolled down from his eye.

I quickly grabbed a nearby tissue box and passed it to him.

While he blew his nose, I dropped of my textbooks on a nearby table and began my search for the next novel of the Harry Potter series. I had started rereading the series (again) in my spare time and I had stupidly left my own books back at my house.

I headed over to the fantasy literature section to find the novel. After a minute of searching, I had found "The Half-Blood Prince" and had grabbed the book out of it's place. I started heading out of the section until I had heard some whispering. It was coming out of the corner of the other side! Curiosity got the best out of me, and I followed the voices out of the section.

"You want to make out? Alright!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

To my utter surprise, I realized it was Vanessa! She was pinning Jack down onto his seat… and trying to make out with him? He looked up at me, cheeks burning bright red. To avoid being seen by Miss Velcro, I turned on my heel and ran. _Why would Jack possibly want to have a make-out session with_ _ **her**_ _?_ I thought to myself as I ran out of the library with my textbooks, saying thanks to Olaf for the book. After I had exited out of the library, I was still running as if Vanessa was chasing _me_ with her lips of doom. I passed by Anna and Punzie whom took notice of my distress.

"Elsa? Elsa!" Anna said, chasing after me. After two minutes of nonstop running, we reached our own dorm and I had stopped running.

"Elsa! Are you alright?" Anna had asked me once we arrived at our dorm. I gulped down some air and paused. _Should I tell her?_ I sighed.

"I went to the library… and I saw Miss Velcro making out with…" My voice faltered.

"With?" Anna asked impatiently.

"Jack." I whispered.

"JACK?!" Anna shouted.

"What about Jack?" Punzie asked. The blonde had just arrived when Anna had shouted his name.

"Miss Velcro was having a make out session with Jack." Anna replied grimly.

"Miss Velcro was having a make out session with JACK?" Punzie repeated in disbelief.

"Well there goes Jelsa… I mean uh-"

"It's fine that you ship me with him, I don't really care." I interrupted Punzie. Punzie and Anna exchanged a glance.

"What did Jack say? You know, before she… you know." Anna asked.

"I'm not sure… All I heard was Vanessa saying: 'You want to make out? Alright!'..." My voice trailed off. Anna and Punzie exchanged a look.

"Why would he want to do that with Vanessa? He _hates_ her." Anna asked aloud. I shrugged. Maybe Miss Velcro had made him fall under her spell.

"Maybe he said something and she took it the wrong way?" Punzie suggested.

"Maybe." I said, unconvinced.

"Look, Punzie and I will confront Jack tomorrow." Anna tried to comfort me. I laughed bitterly.

"Is that jealousy?" Anna teased me. I flushed a light pink. Was I jealous?

 **Oooh Elsa's getting jealous! How would you guys feel if you're crush was making out with somebody? Let us know in the reviews below :D!**

 **-H.S and C.P.W**


	14. Chapter 13: Jokes and Misconceptions

**Hey guys! So yea… haven't updated in a while. Sorry, we are really REALLY REALLY sorry about that! C.P.W's laptop is still getting fixed :/ so it's just me, HS, today! Well, here have some virtual chocolate! Also, 39 FOLLOWERS? 28 FAVES? YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

 **(Replies to reviews):**

 **DesertSnowQueen- LOL XD**

 **6abriell3- XD**

 **Guest- Aww :gives cookie:**

 **REVIEWSARELIFE- Lol**

 **Riley mia- Thanks!**

 **Guest- Thanks!**

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY CONSISTS OF CHARACTERS THE AUTHORS DO NOT OWN**

 **Chapter 13: Jokes and Misconceptions**

 **Elsa's POV:**

Anna and Punzie had promised me that they would confront Jack but I had my doubts. What if he really was making out with Vanessa? Why would he apologize for making out with somebody? Why would he even listen to them? Questions spun around my head as I sat at a table in the cafeteria. I hadn't even touched my breakfast yet, just take a spoonful of my oatmeal and drop it back in the bowl. I looked up and glanced at the table in front. Jack had his back turned to me and his "mates" were teasing him about… Vanessa.

"...and then Vanessa started making out with Jack!" I overheard Cinderella say, laughing all the way. Jack's ears turned pink. Anna and Punzie exchanged a glance at each other beside me.

The whole gang started chuckling, except for Jack and Merida. Merida almost looked...jealous?

"What else happened?" Hiccup asked.

"Elsa walked in on them!" Cinderella replied. Everyone at the table gasped. Anna and Punzie widened their eyes and Anna muttered something under her breath.

"Guys! Shut up, she's right there!" Jack hissed.

"Yea, say it like we can't hear you Frost." Punzie muttered under her breath.

There was a moment of silence at the table. Luckily, Merida broke the silence.

"Uh, Cinder how did you find this out? I doubt Jack was man enough to tell anybody." Merida questioned the blonde, looking down at her breakfast.

"Vanessa tweeted it. Didn't you see it?" Cinderella asked them. Everyone looked at the table exchanged glances.

"Well, there goes your dignity Jack." Flynn said casually, kicking back in his seat.

"Shut up Rider, it's not like you didn't lose it either when Punzie walked in on you naked at that swimming pool field trip." Jack retorted. Flynn turned bright red and everyone started laughing all over again.

"Oh, right… wonder how that happened again." Flynn said, trying to avoid the embarrassment.

"Don't ya remember? It was a dare! We dared you to run into the women's changing room nude!" Merida exclaimed with her Scottish accent. I finished my oatmeal as she said this. I almost choked.

Jack turned around in his seat and our eyes met. His ears turned pink and he ran his right hand through his brown hair.

"Awkward." Anna whispered to Punzie. Jack looked up to me and cracked a nervous grin.

"Elsa, could I talk to you after?" He questioned me nervously. I paused. What was he going to say this time?

"Sure, unless you plan to make out with Vanessa again," I replied bitterly.

There was a lot of "oohing" in the background, Jack seemed even more embarrassed, and he looked like he was going to punch someone.

"Meet me outside of my dorm tonight Frost." I told him. I walked out of the cafeteria, overhearing Flynn saying something about sex.

 _Men._ I thought.

 **Anna's POV:**

"The gang" could be such bastards sometimes, talking about Elsa when she was right behind them and acting as if she couldn't hear them. Thankfully, Elsa made a huge comeback and dissed Jack in front of his mates. I wondered if Vanessa tweeted about every single guy she made out with… and why Cinderella was even following her on Twitter. Hopefully, the conversation between Jack and Elsa would go well tonight, I had cheerleader practice after school and Punzie was doing research for our science project. I sighed in exasperation as we exchanged a glance as Flynn made a sex joke.

"Shut up Flynn." Jack said.

The bell rang just as Elsa left the room and we hurriedly grabbed our things. I just hoped Jack wouldn't cause any trouble in our dorm tonight.

 **Later that night…**

 **Elsa's POV:**

It was eight o'clock sharp and there was still no sign of Jack. I flipped the page of my Harry Potter novel and got the feeling that he had chickened out and wouldn't show up at all, until I heard a quiet knock outside the door.

"Come in," I told him. He turned the handle and the door swung open. I looked up to see the brunet* staring at me stupidly.

 **Jack's POV:**

God, was it just me or did she look hot with her platinum blonde hair down. She looked stunning, even though she wasn't wearing any makeup or jewelry. She just looked god damn cute in her blue denim top with her matching navy blue cardigan.

"Jack? Jack!" She snapped me out of my thoughts. I realized I had been stupidly staring at her the whole time. I mentally face palmed myself. She must've been thinking I had been looking at her chest or something.

"Alright, let's get this started." She said, casually taking off her cardigan. I wasn't sure what took over me, but the next thing I did was completely and utterly stupid.

"Alright, but let's get in bed first." I told her. Why the hell did I say that. I almost felt like digging a hole and dying in it. Suddenly, I had a crazy idea that would cover for me.

" _I meant about the CONVERSATION, Jack."_ Elsa shouted to me sharply, gritting her teeth and staring daggers at me. I could almost hear the dramatic oprah in the background, this was the end of Jackson Overland! Unless my plan worked that is…

I lowered my head onto my neck as if I had dozed off.

"H-huh? What? I think I must have dozed off… what were you saying Snowflake?" I asked, making an impression that I was drunk. She arched an eyebrow.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" She asked, still fixing a blazing stare at me.

"Huh? What did you say? I think I'm drunk Elsa-" I started to say until she interrupted me.

"Jack, if you really are drunk then you should've bought or smuggled a bottle somehow and I doubt that since you're underaged and if you're saying Bunnymund gave it to you, don't lie to me. He's more responsible than you." She interrupted me.

 _Well, there goes my plan_. I thought to myself.

"Alright, so you caught me. Maybe Flynn's joke at the cafeteria took over me or something," I started cautiously.

"So… I saw you walk in on me and Vanessa making out," I continued.

"And your point is?" She asked me.

"Well, my point is… that I hate Vanessa. She pinned me down and started uh, you know… when she took something I said the wrong way," I replied.

I looked up at her, praying that she would believe me. I paused for a second and thought to myself: _Why did I even tell her this?_ She looked up at me, the moonlight shining on her blue irises. She cracked a smile and started laughing. I joined in, relieved that she believed me.

"What were you even trying to say?" She questioned me, still giggling.

"I was trying to say, look Vanessa if you really want to make a good grade then you should start helping instead of gazing at me!" I explained to her, feeling my cheeks burn bright pink. I ran my fingers through my hair, embarrassed but I was smirking like an idiot. God, I am an idiot.

 **Haha poor Jack XD! And they're bonding awww :3! What do you think will happen next chapter? Leave your thoughts in the comments below! Oh, and C.P.W said hi ;)!**

 **-H.S (and C.P.W)**


	15. Chapter 14: The Shameful Secret

**Hey guys! So, I just got word that C.P.W is moving… yea it's going to take a while for her to get back on. We are really sorry for that guys :(. Like REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry. We're not sure when she's going to get back on but probably when school starts for us :/! Oh, and 44 FOLLOWERS? 29 FAVES? ABOUT 8,000 VIEWS? THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH GUYS! WE REALLY APPRECIATE IT :D! Well, for that I'm giving you like twenty chocolate chip muffins (they're huge)!**

 **(Replies to reviews:)**

 **disneycomicbookfan- XD XD!**

 **DesertSnowQueen- LOL XD**

 **Bleep Bloop1- :D!**

 **Miki Fabuki- Mwahaha**

 **pinkwingedelephant- :D!**

 **Guest- I will, I'm thinking a chapter per day now ;)**

 **REVIEWSARELIFE- XD**

 **TardisAJB- Aww, thanks really appreciate it ;)**

 **S. howitsdone- Thank you, really appreciate it :D!**

 **DISCLAIMER: EVEN THOUGH WE LOVE THEM SO MUCH, THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO US!**

 **Chapter 14: The Shameful Secret**

 **Punzie's POV:**

Okay, so Jelsa was a cute couple. They were adorable together just like Anna had said and I couldn't agree more. But the thing that bothered me the most was the fact that Merida had a crush on Jack. I mean, Elsa, Anna, and I had known her since middle school and she didn't seem like the type to have crushes. Thank god Jack hadn't heard her though or else it would've gotten awkward between everyone and I mean, everyone. Jack probably didn't know it yet, but probably half of the school's girls were probably after him. Sadly, Vanessa was among them. I sighed in exasperation as I listened to Professor Sebastian drone on about tempos and music.

"Now, every lovely lady has a beautiful angel waiting to be released and every boy has a strong voice inside of him. I want every single one of you to compose a unique song on your own. Please, no copyright or you will be kicked out of music class! For those of you who want to be kicked out, you will miss out on the school talent show that is coming up in a few months," Sebastian instructed us.

There were some whispers among my classmates. Everyone wanted to be in the talent show because there were prizes for first place, second, and third for most talented! Sebastian cleared his throat but everyone kept on ignoring him.

"Ahem!" He shouted. Everyone turned to look at him.

"That's better. Now, for this project I am also giving people bonus marks for posting and editing their song into a music video on the site named YouTube," He continued. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack smirk a toothy grin at his mates.

Elsa raised her hand.

"Yes, Elsa?"

"Where will we get the green screen effects? I mean, every single music video for celebrities have green screen effects… right?" Elsa questioned him. He smiled.

"I was getting to that. The school has added a green screen to the library so people will have permission to use that." He answered. Everyone started whispering in excitement again.

"Silence! I will only approve your project once the _rough copy_ is finished. For now, you will need to plan out your lyrics and hand it in by Thursday. Is that clear?" He asked us, raising a ginger eyebrow.

Everyone nodded although some of the guys groaned.

"Thursday? Why can't it be next week?" Someone at the back complained. Sebastian sighed in exasperation.

"If you students think I haven't made a wise choice, what would you think if I moved the deadline to tomorrow?" He asked sharply. Everyone's whispers died down.

"That's what I thought," He smiled.

"Now, I will be handing out papers so you can start writing your rough copy." He announced.

As soon as he passed me my own piece of paper I immediately started planning. I decided to base the song off of my life and to be honest… it was going to be boring. I finished planning and started writing.

 _7 AM, the usual morning lineup:_

 _Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean,_

 _Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up._

 _Sweep again,_

 _and by then_

 _It's like 7:15._

 _And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three_

 _I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_

 _I'll play guitar and knit, and cook and basically_

 _Just wonder when will my life begin?_

 _Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts, and baking_

 _Papier-mâché, a bit of ballet and chess_

 _Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making_

 _Then I'll stretch,_

 _Maybe sketch,_

 _Take a climb, sew a dress!_

 _And I'll reread the books if I have time to spare_

 _I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere._

 _And then I'll brush and brush, and brush and brush my hair_

 _Stuck in the same place I've always been._

 _And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin', and wonderin', and wonderin'_

 _When will my life begin?_

The bell rang and Sebastian was shouting something but everyone's voices started drowning his out. I got out of the classroom and whipped out my IPhone. I started rapidly texting Anna about Merida's confession. She suddenly texted me why I didn't tell her at the beginning of class. I texted back.

 _Because I didn't want us to get caught._

 _ **Oh.**_

I headed to math class as she texted me this. I just hoped she wouldn't spill the secret out.

 **Elsa's POV:**

I was very excited for my song project. I had already finished half of it on my rough copy, but I was still planning on editing the lyrics. Thankfully, Jack and I had finished our history project and we got an a plus. "Lady" Tremaine was impressed with the projects and she was explaining something about loving the quality of work. Suddenly, I heard something vibrating and I realized it was my phone. I quickly whipped it out of my pocket and found Anna texting me… that Merida had a crush on Jack? Suddenly, somebody grabbed my IPhone right out of my hands. I looked up and to my surprise Lady Tremaine was holding my IPhone. Her eyes darted back and forth, reading Anna's texts. She smiled maliciously.

"Well, Elsa. It seems that your sister has sent you some very _interesting_ details," She told me. My heart was racing so fast.

"According to Anna, she says that Merida has a crush on Jackson." Lady Tremaine continued. Everyone in the room went silent. You could probably hear a pin drop. I could feel my cheeks turn pink. The day had just took an interesting turn.

 **DUN DUN DUN! Dang it Lady Tremaine DX! Wonder what Elsa's song is? Stay tuned ;)! Also, what would YOU do if you were in Elsa's shoes at that point? Let us know in the comments below!**

 **Signing off,**

 **-H.S (and with love, C.P.W)**


	16. Chapter 15: Merida Melancholy

**Hey guys! So, yea it's just me again today! What did you think of the last chapter? That cliffie at the end though XD! Alright, so today's food shall be… DOUGHNUTS! Any assorted flavour you would like! Also, 45 FOLLOWERS? 9,000 VIEWS?! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! WE APPRECIATE IT A LOT! So let's get this chapter started!**

 **(Replies to reviews:)**

 **brilliz- Thanks XD!**

 **TardisAJB- LOL**

 **shadeleap- XD!**

 **ZARABEARA- Okay!**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!**

 **Chapter 15: Merida Melancholy**

 **Elsa's POV:**

My breathing immediately stopped. What was Anna thinking? I had to form a plan quick, or Lady Tremaine could drag everyone into detention.

"Oh, Anna just made that up. She always does that," I said, laughing it off to sound convincing. Lady Tremaine raised an eyebrow.

"She pairs everyone up with Jack Sparrow so you don't have to worry about anything." I continued. She frowned and pursed her lips. Was she going to buy it?

"Alright… but I am confiscating your phone until the end of the day, and you are getting detention for texting in class!" She smiled cruelly.

"Also, I will be confronting your sister and miss DunBroch once. class ends." She added. My eyes widened. How was I going to warn Anna? More importantly, how would Merida react once the rumors started?

 **Anna's POV:**

I had just texted Elsa what Punzie had told me and I honestly was worried. What if someone got a hold of our phones and found out about Merida's crush? What if _JACK_ found out? What if the teachers found out? I started panicking and a few people side-glanced at me in the hallway while I was walking to history class. Once I got to the door, I overheard someone's conversation… and it didn't sound pretty.

"Well Elsa. It seems that your sister has sent you some very _interesting_ details," I heard Lady Tremaine say. My eyebrows raised.

"According to Anna, Merida has a crush on Jackson." She continued. There was silence in the room. I covered my mouth with my right hand.

"Oh, Anna just made that up. She always does that," I heard Elsa say, laughing. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"She pairs everyone with Jack Sparrow, so you don't have to worry about anything." She continued. I rolled my eyes, but that seemed pretty convincing.

There was a slight pause until Lady Tremaine had said: "Alright… but I am confiscating your phone until the end of the day, and you are getting detention for texting in class!"

I stopped to think about what she had said. I smiled. At least I was prepared now! I turned the handle of the door and it swung open. Everyone stared at me.

"Hi! Did I miss anything?" I asked casually. Lady Tremaine narrowed her eyes.

"No… nothing at all Miss Winters. Care to take a seat?" She asked me with a chilling tone. I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, okay…" I raised an eyebrow, taking a seat beside Elsa.

As soon as Lady Tremaine started the lesson, Elsa immediately confronted me.

"What were you _thinking_?" She hissed at me. I shrugged.

"Punzie texted it to me." I whispered. Elsa frowned.

"How would Punzie know?" She asked suspiciously. I frowned. I saw what she was getting to and I knew it was wrong.

"Don't accuse Punzie! She might've overheard something!" I defended Punzie. Elsa looked up to the board and I could see why. Lady Tremaine was looking straight at us.

"Girls! Do I really have to explain to you about Kindergarten behaviour when you are in high school?" She questioned us. We exchanged a look and shook our heads.

She eyed us again for a second and spun around, continuing her lesson. Elsa and I were silent for the rest of the lesson. She must've known that I had been eavesdropping since she didn't warn me about Lady Tremaine.

Once the bell rang, everyone headed out of class, causing a stampede. I decided to make a run for it and maybe skip Tremaine's lecture, but she spotted me right away.

"Miss Winters! Don't think that I don't see you!" She called. Some of the boys snickered at this and pushed me back towards her. I spun around and faced Lady Tremaine.

"Miss Winters. Why were you texting your sister that miss DunBroch had a love interest?" She questioned me.

"Because, reasons?" I replied, hoping that she would let me off the hook. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Because reasons?" She repeated. I nodded.

"Isn't that the answer to every question? Questions need answers and answers have reasons!" I told her as if it was obvious. She frowned and sighed in exasperation.

"Get out of here, and please stop saying rumors about other students!" She instructed me. I nodded and spun on my heel.

"Besides, I believe miss DunBroch has more sensible answers than you!" She continued. I paused in front of the door. What was Merida going to say about this?

 **Merida's POV:**

"You're saying what?" I asked her.

"You heard me Merida! Why was Anna saying that you had an interest in this… Jack?" She questioned me. I almost had a heartattack. How could the lass know my crush?

"Oh, we were playing truth or dare and the lass started teasing me." I replied, calmly. Hopefully, my lie would cover up any rumors. Lady Tremaine eyed me and shrugged.

"Alright. But, you and Miss Winters will be spending tomorrow at detention!" She told me. I groaned.

"But-"

"Hold your tongue! After this behaviour, I have no tolerance!" She interrupted me. She shoved me out of the classroom and slammed the door. I was left there, standing in front of the door alone in the hallway.

I looked around to make sure nobody was there and I slumped down onto the floor. I covered my face with my palms and thought to myself: how would Jack react if he found out?

 **Poor Mer, but dang you Lady Tremaine! I shall pelt you with doughnuts! Well, that's that, how would you feel if your secret crush got exposed? Well, see you guys later!**

 **With love,**

 **-H.S (and C.P.W)**


	17. Chapter 16: Rumors Gone Awry

**Hey everyone! Today we'll be updating and we got special news for you guys!**

 **C.P.W is officially back!**

 **C.P.W: Hello everyone! I sincerely apologize for my absences due to technology problems.**

 **I may be absent sometimes, but I'll try to update for you guys!**

 **Thanks to each and every one of you guys for supporting this Fanfic till the end!**

 **Thank you all so much! Even though we lost a follower, we will continue giving you food! Today's virtual food is… SUSHI! This chapter was fully done by C.P.W (to surprise H.S) so please enjoy!**

 **(Replies to reviews:)**

 **Bleep Bloop 1- DOUGHNUT WAR YARR! GET THE RAINBOW SPRINKLES OUT, SHE MUST TASTE THE RAINBOW!**

 **6 abrielle- We're in the same boat, that happened to me one time DX!**

 **REVIEWSARELIFE- XD!**

 **Mae- Thank you!**

 **Guests- WHOA Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Thank you a lot guys for the support, follows, faves, and reviews! Also, 133 REVIEWS? ALMOST 10,000 VIEWS? THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

 **Chapter 16: Rumors Gone Awry**

 **Anna's POV:**

I side-glanced at Merida beside me as she stared at the ground.

I was dead meat. Now that the secret was spilling out everywhere, I was sure Merida wouldn't take it easily on me.

We were just sitting in desks, bored as ever during our detention.

I shot a dirty look at Lady Tremaine who was busy marking papers.

She must of seen because she purposely raised an eyebrow at _me_.

Time passed slower than ever.

"Come." Lady Tremaine addressed us to follow her out the door.

"You two may go. Your detention is over,"

Just as I was going to take a step forward, she suddenly slapped her hand down on the desk.

" _And I expect no texting in any class, or any truths or dare games anymore."_

Yep. She directly shot that at me and Merida.

I could tell Merida looked like she was going to burst. She stormed out of the classroom quickly in heavy footsteps. I had expected her to run to her dorm, but just as I walked out, she tightly gripped her hand around my arm and pulled me to an empty hallway.

"What was that for? And how did ya know?!" Merida's head was surely going to explode.

"I-I…" I couldn't find the right words to tell Merida.

"Well?!" She gripped her hand tighter.

I took a deep breath.

"We think Jack and Elsa have a crush on each other." I blurted out.

"We?"

"Me and Punzie."

"So? What if they do?"

"Punzie knew about your secret about you liking Jack, and we wanted to warn Elsa not to like Jack anymore or else you and Elsa would get hurt in the end!"

"Punzie told you?" She flung her hand off my arm.

Uh oh.

Before I knew it, she ran off.

"Merida wait!" I called after her.

She had disappeared into the empty halls.

This was a mess that was going to be hard to clean.

 **Jack's POV:**

 **(The next day in class)**

Was I extra handsome today or what? Everyone was staring at me and whispering Why was every class like this?

After a round of geography, class had ended... and thank god it did. I saw Hans and Flynn chatting away while walking down the hallway. I quickly caught up to them.

"Why is everyone staring at me today?" I asked.

"Haven't you heard? Rumours are spreading that you and The Snow Queen like each other."

"What?! You both know that's _impossible_." I tried to convince them, but they weren't buying it.

"Sure." Flynn smirked.

Before I knew it, Hans had ran off and completely ditched us. A sudden tap on my shoulder startled me. I wish somebody had told me I was dreaming. Vanessa. Oh God. She had more makeup than she had normally did.

"Hey Jacky!" She batted her eyelashes.

"Oh… I remembered I needed to help Hiccup with an assignment! Bye!" Flynn quickly flew away.

Wow. He had just ditched me.

This was going to be a long day with… with _Vanessa._

 **Hans's POV:**

No. Jack can't like Elsa. I needed to find Elsa _right_ now. I didn't need to think twice. I quickly ditched Jack and Flynn and had sped off to Elsa's dorm, hoping Anna wouldn't be there. I lifted my hand to knock on the door, but the door had already swung open.

Elsa had an ear bud connected to an M-P3 player in her ears and had looked surprised to see me.

"May I come in?" I asked.

Elsa paused for a second and nodded. She stepped aside to let me in.

"Yes?" She asked, patiently although she looked like she was planning on going somewhere.

"W-were you going somewhere?" I stammered.

"I was just going to stop off at the library," She answered simply. "But it looks like you have something to tell me?" She guessed.

"Err… Yes. Did you hear about those rumours?" I asked awkwardly.

"About you and Jack?" I added.

"So?" She looked rather confused. She was taking it very calmly.

"Well are they true?" I blurted.

"And what does it matter to you if they are or if they aren't?" She replied. Oh. I wasn't expecting that answer.

Elsa and I sat in silence for a few moments. I wasn't going to hide my feelings anymore.

"Well you can't!" I blurted out.

"Why?" She countered back. I suddenly realized that I couldn't tell her how I felt… she would totally freak! Merida was going to kill me, but I couldn't let Elsa be stolen from me.

"Because Merida likes Jack!"

"I know but they're not even dating!" How'd she know?

"You still can't like him!" I helplessly blurted again.

"Why? And who are you to tell me that?" Elsa stood up.

"Because I… like you," I answered.

 **Cliff-hanger! Muwahahahahaha. Try guessing what Merida will do to Punzie, how Jack is going to deal with Vanessa, and how it's going to end with Elsa & Hans!**

 **Hoped you all liked this chapter and please stay tuned!**

 **-C.P.W (finally!) and H.S**


	18. Chapter 17: Stolen Kisses

**Hello everyone! Today we will be updating today again. Muwahahahahaha. How'd you guys like the previous chapter's cliffhanger? Yep, we feel so evil now.**

 **Thank you to all you guys who supported us countless times. Also, 47 FOLLOWERS?! 31 FAVES?! 145 REVIEWS?! 10,691 VIEWS?! HOLY COW GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! A big shout out to RaymanK16 for putting the story into her community: "Elsa Froze My Homework"!**

 **Today's virtual food are… CARROTS!**

 **(Fun Fact: C.P.W is obsessed with carrots, and if you are too, don't forget to tell us ;) )**

 **(Replies to reviews:)**

 **TardisAJB- XD!**

 **DesertSnowQueen- LOL :P**

 **Bleep Bloop 1- OMG LOL XD! Girls lol**

 **hannahan16- XD**

 **wildmagikmoonwarrion5900- Thank you and yay! We just updated about 2 days ago ;)**

 **Guest- LOL**

 **REVIEWSARELIFE- XD**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!**

 **Chapter 17- Stolen Kisses**

 **Elsa's POV:**

"Because Merida likes Jack!"

Hans knew too? Who was he to tell me that?

"I know but they're not even dating!" I retorted.

"You still can't like him!" Hans had helplessly blurted out again.

"Why? And who are you to tell me that?" I asked him sharply.

"Because I… like you," He answered.

No. He's lying. I tried to convince myself.

I flushed a light pink.

This was no time to act girly and innocent.

"You're lying." I scoffed.

"I'm not."

"I asked you if you did. And you said no before."

"Because… I was afraid you weren't going to accept me," he silently confessed.

"But I'm not going to hide my feelings anymore," he declared. "I like you, Elsa. I've had a crush on you ever since middle school. You've never realized it though." He blurted out.

I remembered how he would always blush and be nervous in front of her.

"But that doesn't change anything." I answered.

Was I being so cruel? I couldn't control myself at that point.

"Yes it does." He replied back.

Before I knew it, he stood up and kissed me on the cheek.

What the heck was wrong with him?

I slapped him across the face. Anger was flaring in my eyes. Hans had looked rather shocked.

"Go." I whispered.

Hans didn't move.

"Just go Hans!" I shouted.

Suddenly, the door swung open. We both turned out heads to see Anna staring at us, dumbfounded.

"What the heck is going on?" She asked us. Hans still didn't move.

I gripped my MP3 player tightly in my hand and stormed out of the dorm, slamming the door.

All I wanted to do was escape from reality.

"Elsa!" I heard Anna call from behind the door.

I ran. That was all the hell I could do. Just run. A song started playing on my MP3 player and it fueled my despair.

 _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _And you let her go_

Finally, I reached the library, taking shallow breaths. Olaf was too hooked up in his Fifty Shades of Grey novel to notice me. I ran towards the drama section, since that was all I could feel right now. I looked around to make sure I was alone. I sat down on the carpet, back resting on a shelf under a plastic sign that said:E. The whole scenario seemed so clichéd. A tear rolled down the side of my face. I rested my head onto my knees, folding my arms in front of my forehead. **(A/N: Yea, we don't know how to describe it… lol but it's the position Elsa does at the end of "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman".)**. I wasn't even sure if I should feel sorry for myself, or hide in the library forever. By the time I had gotten settled, the song was already on the chorus.

 _And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_

 _And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_

 _Will you let her go?_

 _'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

Suddenly, a familiar voice called my name. I looked up to see none other than Jack Frost himself.

"Elsa… are you alright?" He asked me. I frowned. Why would he care?

"No. Not at all." I replied. To my surprise, he sat down beside me.

"Talk to me. Doctor Jackson Overland is here all day," He joked. I managed to crack a smile.

"It's just… all this drama, romance… it's catching up to me," I replied. He nodded in understanding.

"And…" My voice faltered. _Should I tell him about Hans?_ I thought to myself. _No, he would think you're crazy._ I chided to myself.

I laughed. He looked at me confused.

"It's just that… we used to be mortal enemies and here we are being nice to each other," I explained. He smirked.

"Well you're the one who started it." He replied. I opened my mouth to object but he did something that was unbelievably stupid, yet bold.

He kissed me. But it wasn't on the cheek...he actually kissed me full on the lips. His lips were surprisingly cold, but they tasted like hot chocolate. It suited him, cold on the outside but warm and loving on the inside.

 _And you let her go._

 **This chapter was so freaking hard to write! It was so bittersweet… GOD DANG IT HANS YOU'RE GETTING ALL HANSY! DX! Well, hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Signing off,**

 **-C.P.W and H.S**


	19. Chapter 18: Hansiness and Arguements

**Hey guys! So we're updating again! Boy that last chapter… THEM FEELS! Plus Hans is just… PURE EVIL (well he's going to be anyway). Anyways, enough foreshadowing, let's start with the food! Today's food is… pretzels! Enjoy! Oh, and 48 FOLLOWS? 32 FAVES? THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! But for some reason, fanfiction is being glitchy and not saying the number of views we're getting but thank you to all those that viewed!**

 **(Replies to reviews:)**

 **ZARABEARA- Ok**

 **6abriell3- *computer high five* Join the carrot fandom LOL.**

 **Bleep Bloop1- It says I have to email F.F**

 **TardisAJB- Thanks XD**

 **O-o- ?**

 **Guest- I'm on hiatus to update this high school AU so I'm not sure. Thank you for rating!**

 **Jessabelle- XD**

 **Lilly- LOL**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS NO MATTER HOW AWESOME THEY ARE (except Hans and Vanessa…. GAH)**

 **Chapter 18: Hansiness and Arguements**

 **Anna's POV:**

Punzie and I had directly walked in on Hans and Elsa arguing and unfortunately, we didn't hear their conversation so we had no idea what they were arguing about.

Elsa had stormed out of the dorm and had even slammed the door once I had entered the room. Punzie was right outside, with her frying pan ready.

"Elsa! " I called after my sister. She had ignored me and stormed out of the room. Punzie didn't chase after her. She needed some time alone.

Hans stood up from his seat, about to get up but I stopped him right in his tracks.

"Hey! What did you do to my sister?" I questioned him. He paused for a second and smiled which gave me a shiver down my spine.

"Well?" Punzie prompted. She was ready to swing at any time.

"Oh, we were just discussing how pretty Anna was," He replied. Punzie raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I could feel my cheeks flush.

"She's so beautiful you had to argue about it with Elsa?" Punzie snapped.

"I guess." He smiled again. Punzie frowned.

"Now why would Elsa pick a fight about _that?_ She's smarter than that." Punzie asked suspiciously.

"Because she used to like me." Hans raised his chin. Punzie's eyes widened.

I was bewildered.

"Of course not! It's probably the other way around! We saw how you always acted around Elsa, why would she like _you_?" She questioned him, baffled.

Apparently, that was too close to home for Hans because his smiled faded.

"Alright, so maybe I lied about Elsa liking me. But I wasn't lying about Anna," He replied. He walked closer to me and held my hand.

I could feel my cheeks burn. Punzie coughed awkwardly.

"Yea, I'm going to go…" Punzie announced, heading out of the dorm.

"Anna? Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me.

My heart was racing faster than ever before. His features were so sharp and his green eyes were sparkling. How could anyone refuse?

"Yes," I whispered.

 **Punzie's POV:**

I had awkwardly left Anna and Elsa's dorm with Hans confessing to Anna. I just couldn't take all the awkwardness. I headed back to my dorm where I knew Merida would be waiting for me.

Anna had warned me about the secret and Merida. I just wish I could travel back in time and stop all this drama.

I had the key in my hand, but my hands were shaking, and I could just imagine Merida shouting at me. I took a deep breath and unlocked the door. To my surprise, the room was as empty as ever. Merida must've been out… probably hiding from society.

Suddenly, I heard my phone vibrating. Merida was calling me. My heart had wanted me to decline so badly, but I had forcefully clicked the green button.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Let's talk. Meet ya in the school yard." She hung up. I took a shaky breath and pocketed my phone.

I had decided on not bringing my frying pan; Merida wouldn't appreciate it if I brought it. As I was approaching the school yard, my paces had automatically slowed down.

My hands were shaking so much. I felt like I couldn't control my actions anymore.

Merida was standing by a tree near the fence, waiting for me. She wore a dark green hoodie, covering her face. _It's now or never._ I told myself. I stood in front of her. She slapped me across the face.

 _"What did I ever do to ya?"_ She gritted her teeth.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Then why?" She asked me.

"You know how much Elsa has to go through? Every single girl seems to flirt with Jack and she has to see it every day." I replied.

"Why do I care?!" She spat at me.

"Because… Elsa has a crush on Jack," I replied.

"So? Are they dating? Why can't I date Jack?" She asked me.

I couldn't answer her.

"I trusted you, Punzie. I never thought I'd see the day where you would run around spilling my secret." Anger was flaring in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I managed to choke out. She looked like she was going to slap me again, but she turned on her heel and walked towards the school.

"Just because you like Jack doesn't mean you have to be desperate! You're no better than Vanessa!" I called after her. I shouldn't have done that.

She turned around.

"What _did_ you say?" She gritted her teeth.

"You're no better than _Vanessa._ No wonder you wore that revealing dress at the grade nine graduation dance!" I replied. My hand shook even more.

"You even tried to date that stoner in grade seven!" I added.

"What if I did? Who are you to control my life?" She asked me angrily.

"Well I'm just saying, stop being so _desperate_!" I replied.

"Desperate," She repeated.

" _Desperate."_ She whispered.

 **CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUN! Who's side are you on? Mer's or Punzies? Tell us what you think in the reviews below! Also, what would you do if you were Punzie? Also we added some back story to Mer. Yea… she was actually uh we guess the word is "desperate", sorry if she's off character DX and no hate on Mer, she's awesome in the movie Brave!**

 **Love Triangle #1: Elsa, Jack, and Merida**

 **Love Triangle #2: Anna, Hans and...**

 **We'll be adding a new character next chapter so stay tuned!**

 **Signing off,**

 **-H.S & C.P.W ;)**


	20. Chapter 19: You Can't Be His Girlfriend

**Hey everyone! So we're updating again ;)! Thank you guys SO MUCH for the reviews, follows, and faves! 50 FOLLOWERS? 34 FAVES? THANK YOU SO MUCH! ALSO 164 REVIEWS? THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH ;), REALLY APPRECIATE IT! Today's food is…. Hot Dogs! Enjoy!**

 **(Replies to reviews:)**

 **TardisAJB- Lol**

 **Jjjaffacake999- Ok**

 **Nlresda123- Yea**

 **AJCappy- Thanks!**

 **Miki Fabuki- XD**

 **rebsan- LOL, Sureeee. We just updated like 22 hours ago when you posted that review XD**

 **Guest- XD**

 **Guest- That was the first time Anna was asked out, and we described Hans as a hot guy to Anna. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Also, we forgot to mention that Anna was a bit jealous that Elsa had stolen his heart.**

 **REVIEWSARELIFE- XD**

 **Infinityskins- THANK YOU SO MUCH :D**

 **M.A333- Yep**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!**

 **Chapter 19: You Can't Be His Girlfriend**

 **Elsa's POV:**

After Jack had left, I was left with shock and butterflies in my stomach. Mr. Loveshoes (a.k.a) Olaf, was still busy reading his Fifty Shades of Grey romance novel.

"Hi Olaf!" I greeted him.

"Oh Hi Elsa!" He waved at me.

"Come to check out some Harry Potter books again?"He asked me. He must of noticed my expression. "Oh, is something wrong?" He looked concerned.

I shook my head.

"I just wanted to ask if I could use the green screen? It's for a music project." I replied, keeping my voice calm and collected. He smiled a toothy grin.

"Sure! It's right over there, a student is just finishing up with his project." He pointed at a familiar brown haired kid. I nodded. I headed towards the green screen, and to my surprise, the boy was… Jack.

"Hey Snowflake!" He greeted me casually. I rolled my eyes.

"So what's your song about?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Nothing much really, but tell me what your song is about," He replied. I probably looked surprised because he chuckled.

"You want to hear _my_ song?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded as if it was obvious. I paused. Was he serious?

"Come on Snow Queen, stop making me wait!" He complained sarcastically. I couldn't resist a smile.

"Alright, but don't blame me if it's terrible; you asked for it." I warned him. He smirked.

"Try me."

I had already recorded my song and all I needed was to record the video. I decided to just play the song and skip the embarrassing poses.

I sat down beside him and started playing the music.

 _Let it go, let it go, you only need the light when it's burning low._

 _Let it go, let it go, you only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

 _And here I stand, and here I'll stay, you only love him when you let him go._

 _Oh whoa oh. The cold never bothered me anyway…._

 _Staring at the bottom of your glass, hoping one day you'll make a dream last; dreams come slow and they go so fast. You see him when you close your eyes, maybe one day you'll understand why. Everything you touch surely dies…._

Jack stared at me with awe.

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see! Be the good girl you always have to be_

 _conceal don't feel, don't let them know. Well now they know!_

 _Let it go! Let it go! You only need the light when it's burning low._

 _Let it go, let it go! You only miss the sun when it starts to snow…_

' _Cause here I stand, and here I'll stay…_

 _You only love him when you let him go… Oh whoa oh_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway! Oh whoa oh._

 _Let it go!_

 _You only need the light when it's burnin' low, you only miss the sun when it starts to snow, only when you love him you let him go. Ooh. You only know you've been high when you're feeling low, only hate the road when you're missing home. You only know you love him when you let him go! And now you know, oooh! Let it go, let it go! You only need the light when it's burning low. Let it go! Let it go, you only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

' _Cause here I stand, and here I'll stay. You only know you love him when you let him go. Oh whoa oh._

 _ **(Instrumental)**_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway…_

As soon as the song ended there was an awkward silence. Then Jack burst into clapping and hollering. I blushed a light shade of pink.

"That. Was. Awesome," He said one word at a time. I smiled.

"You didn't think it was stupid?" I asked him uncertainty.

"Of course not!" He replied.

There was a moment of awkwardness as we both stared at each other. Suddenly, I heard my phone vibrating. I whipped it out and scrolled through my text messages. Apparently Punzie had just texted me a whole paragraph telling me to go to my dorm, and telling me about her and Merida's conversation.

"Jack I have to go," I said, getting up. I spun on my heel and ran. What if something had happened to Anna?

I was just about to open the door, but Anna almost ran right into me.

"Anna! Are you alright? Punzie texted me and-"

"Of course I'm alright!" She interrupted me. Her cheeks were red as if she was blushing.

"What happened?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, Hans… he asked me to be his girlfriend," She started. I widened my eyes.

"Hans?" I whispered. She nodded as if it was obvious.

"Anna! You can't be his girlfriend!" I snapped. Anna frowned.

"Why? Just because you turned him down doesn't mean I shouldn't," She replied. I paused for a second. I sighed.

"Anna, he's dangerous! You can't just-"

"What's it to you Elsa? What are you so afraid of?" She snapped. I paused.

"That's what I thought. You don't have to care for me Elsa! I can take care of myself!" She snapped, slamming the door in my face.

 **Anna's POV:**

Why couldn't Elsa be happy for me once? She had warned me that Hans was a _bad guy?_

This was the first time I've been asked out and had officially been in a relationship after all.

I shook my thoughts away.

It was still early in the morning, I wanted to go back to sleep.

My laptop had made a "beep" sound just as I laid down.

I opened my laptop and checked my email.

My childhood friend had emailed me!

 **Hi Anna! How's it going? It's been awhile since we've emailed each other. I finished an exam a little while ago.**

 **How's Elsa doing? And tell her I said hi!**

 **P/S: Sven says hi!**

I smiled. I haven't seen Kristoff even since he moved when he was ten.

It had almost been five years since we saw each other.

 **Alright! When you come here, I want to show you a new friend I've made! Elsa's doing alright. Say hi for me!**

I finished typing and hit the 'send' button. I sighed in exasperation. I wonder how Kristoff would react to Hans.

 **So you like? What would you do if you were Elsa and Anna yelled at you like that? Hope you guys like! Please tell us what you think in the reviews below ;)!**

 **With love,**

 **-H.S & C.P.W**


	21. Chapter 20: Dogs Are Better Than People

**Hey guys! So yea we're updating again :D! Thank you so much for the follows and reviews! 182 REVIEWS? 153 FOLLOWS? THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND THE VIEWS HAVEN'T BEEN FIXED YET BUT THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ OUR STORY! We may have lost a fave, but that's okay! Here, have some chocolate glazed crickets (jk), we're actually having assorted chocolates today :D! So let's get this started!**

 **(Replies to Reviews:)**

 **rebsan- LOL**

 **6abriell3- XD**

 **OoPoPcAnDy- Oh my god thank you so much for reviewing and faveing! :D lol and yea XP**

 **TheGirlWithTheMagicHair- Okay and thank you so much :D!**

 **DesertSnowQueen- XD LOL Its going to be a love hectagon soon XD (Jk)**

 **Madison- LOL ok thanks**

 **Guest- Uhhh…That's kinda personal. But did you really expect Elsa and Jack to jot notes on blue coloured paper with flowers all over? And we purposely said the wrapper was white so Jack could misunderstand Elsa for stealing it.**

 **P/S: Elsa used a tampon, not a pad LOL**

 **REVIEWSARELIFE- Lol**

 **Guests- Thanks for the reviews**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE WANT TO! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!**

 **Chapter 20: Dogs** _ **Are**_ **Better Than People**

 **Kristoff's POV:**

"Sir, we've arrived," A voice shook me awake. I looked out the window groggily to see the front of Disney High. I smiled. Sven started barking excitedly on my laugh.

"Thanks Albert, Harry, Jack, Sam." I thanked the "Warner Bros". I wondered why it took four guys to carpool in a taxi.

"No problem kid," Albert said, lighting a fresh cigar. I nodded and got out of the Toyota convertible.

The Warner Bros sped away, honking a funky horn that sounded suspiciously like an opening theme from Looney Tunes. I watched as they opened up the roof of their car along the way. I chuckled. That was some fancy car. _I wish I had one_. I thought.

Unfortunately, Bulda couldn't afford one. She was a retired dentist* and owned her own daycare. You could only buy so much with a few fifties. I sighed in exasperation.

"Well Sven, we've come this far. What are we waiting for?" I asked my German Shepard**. He barked as if in agreement. I took a deep breath and headed towards the front office.

 **Anna's POV:**

I was so excited I could just scream. Kristoff was coming and I couldn't wait to introduce him to Hans. Sure we hadn't worked out the details yet, but Hans was my first boyfriend I had ever had! Plus, I had a secret crush on him for quite a while… and was honestly a bit jealous that he was chasing after Elsa. I snapped out of my thoughts as Punzie gave me a look.

"Wait, what?" I asked. She sighed in exasperation.

"I was asking you what happened between you and Elsa?" She told me.

"Oh. Well, she started it! Once I told her about Hans being in a relationship with me she started blabbing about how we couldn't…"

Punzie played around with her breakfast, listening to me ramble on. She was starting to get a little uncomfortable as I started to shout. Everyone in the cafeteria, including Elsa, turned their heads to look at me. I felt my cheeks flush a bright pink. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die right now. After a split second, everything returned back to normal but there was more chatter in the air than usual.

Suddenly, I noticed a familiar brunette head towards Elsa's table. It was Jack! I nudged Punzie in the elbow, making her drop her spoon right into her bowl of cereal.

"Hey! Anna-"

"Look!" I cut her off, gesturing at Jack and Elsa. Punzie's mouth was shaped in an 'o' now.

We couldn't hear anything that they were saying but we could tell it was going well. Elsa was laughing, Jack was smirking, it seemed almost like Jelsa heaven. I sighed dreamily. Suddenly, I heard somebody call my name on the P.A system.

"Will Anna Winters please come to the front office? You have a guest." Minnie said over the P.A system.

I smiled. Kristoff must've arrived! I motioned Hans to follow me as I headed out of the room. He followed me, hot on my heels. I was so excited!

Me and Hans had arrived at office where Kristoff was nowhere to be seen.

I walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me, I was called to the-" Someone had given me a bear hug.

"What the-" I turned around.

Kristoff.

I jumped on him. "I missed you so much!" I cried.

"Uhhh…" Hans made a fake cough. I could tell he was in an awkward position.

"Oh! Kristoff, this is my boyfriend Hans!" He waved at Hans.

"And Hans, this is my childhood friend Kristoff!" I smiled. Kristoff's smile immediately faded. Hans wasn't smiling at all.

"So... Do you want me to show you to your room Kristoff?" I asked him. He frowned. He looked almost annoyed.

"No, I can do it myself." He replied. Sven started to whimper as Kristoff carried him away.

"Gee, what's wrong with him?" I asked. Hans didn't reply.

 **Kristoff's POV:**

Anna had a new boyfriend? I almost felt… jealous. After all, she hadn't even told me about this guy at all! Also… Hans seemed to scare me as if he looked like he was a psychopathic or something. Sure, he seemed charming at first but something made me suspicious. I shook my head. Maybe Hans was a nice guy and I was just being jealous. I grabbed my wooden lute from it's case and started playing a random tune.

" _Dogs are better than people_

 _Sven, don't you think that's true?"_

Sven barked as if in agreement. I decided to sing what his answer was.

" _Yeah, people will beat you_

 _And curse you and cheat you_

 _Every one of them is bad except you."_

"Thanks bud." I replied.

" _But people smell better than dogs. Sven don't you think I'm right?"_

Sven stared up at me with his black eyes.

" _That's once again true, for all except you."_

" _You got me, let's call it a night,"_

" _Good night."_

" _Don't let the frostbite bite."_

I wonder if dogs are better than people, especially if people had to go through dating drama.

 **Ah, poor Kristoff. Okay so for the first *,** **smart huh 'cause she said Anna had strong teeth in the movie XD? Okay, we'll go die in a hole now lol. **, Look it up, they are really cute 3!**

 **Signing off,**

 **-H.S & C.P.W**


	22. Chapter 21: Let It Go

**Hey guys! So we're updating again ;)! Unfortunately, we won't be updating as frequently as we used to because of school DX! So, let's get started :D! Today's food is chocolate :D!**

 **P/S: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 193 REVIEWS! ALSO 13, 069 VIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS :D! ALSO 43 FAVES? THANKS! ALSO, 2 COMMUNITIES?! THANK YOU SO MUCH, SHOUT OUT TO RaymanK16, founder of the community "Elsa Froze My Homework", and xxxSimplyHookedxxx, founder of the community "Conceal, Don't Feel"!**

 **(Replies to Reviews:)**

 **TheGirlWithTheMagicHair- LOL okay we won't ;) and thanks!**

 **Madison- It's okay ;) and LOL**

 **DesertSnowQueen- Thanks, thought we were speaking gibberish XD**

 **rebsan- Aww glad you're feeling better ;) keep your head up! And thank you :)**

 **Infinityskins- We will!**

 **6abriell3- XD**

 **Guest- We know DX!**

 **ShadowAngel100- thank you :3**

 **Lanarah Larwenarenel- Thank you so much :D!**

 **TardisABJ- Thank you :D**

 **\- XD thank you!**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS NO MATTER HOW AWESOME THEY ARE (EXCEPT HANS AND VANESSA…. EWW!)**

 **Chapter 21: Let It Go**

 **[One Week From Halloween]**

 **Elsa's POV:**

One week from Halloween and things were chaotic. Rumors about Merida started to die down, but I was still cautious. I glanced across the room. Anna was still snoring away, a piece of hair in her mouth. I wondered whether or not I should wake her.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _"Well, Hans… he asked me to be his girlfriend," She started. I widened my eyes._

 _"Hans?" I whispered. She nodded as if it was obvious._

 _"Anna! You can't be his girlfriend!" I snapped. Anna frowned._

 _"Why? Just because you turned him down doesn't mean I shouldn't," She replied. I paused for a second and sighed._

 _"Anna, he's dangerous! You can't just-"_

 _"What's it to you Elsa? What are you so afraid of?" She snapped. I paused._

 _"That's what I thought. You don't have to care for me Elsa! I can take care of myself!" She snapped, slamming the door in my face._

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

"She would be late if I didn't wake her up now…" I thought silently in my head.  
If I woke her up, would she appreciate it, or get even madder at me, thinking I didn't respect her decision?

But she was my sister; even if we did fight.  
I walked over and slowly shook her shoulders.  
Anna moaned.

"Oh Hans!" she muttered. I raised an eyebrow. 

I guessed Hans had meant a lot to her, but surely Hans hated me, and he had never shown much interest in Anna before; come to think of it, when I looked back on past events… Anna acted as if she had a secret crush on him and that she was somehow envious of how Hans felt about me.

"Anna, wake up," I said gently, shaking her awake. She looked up, her eyes seemed almost half closed still.

"You know what day it is; it's the day we have to present our music videos." I reminded her. Her eyelids instantly shot up.

"Ugh, don't remind me." She said. I turned on my heel, heading towards the door.

"Uhh Elsa!" Anna had called after me. I spun around.  
"Uh...thanks...for waking me up, and reminding me." She muttered. I nodded and headed out of the door.

 **Anna's POV:**

I felt guilty for shouting at Elsa… but, she was the one who needed to apologize! Right?... I sighed as I tried to fix my bed hair. Somehow, it took only ten seconds for me to get it straight and tied up into a tight bun. I grabbed my books and headed out of the door.

 **Elsa's POV:**

I hoped I wouldn't get a C on my music video. Sure Jack liked it, but that didn't mean everyone would like it. I sighed and slumped in my seat.

"Now, any volunteers?" Sebastian asked, his hands folded across his chest as if saying: _I wonder what these amateurs have in store._

Suddenly, Jack raised his hand. I raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like Jack to volunteer… what did he have in mind?

"Professor Sebastian, I volunteer someone!" He said. Sebastian pursed his lips.

"And who is this _someone_?" He asked, rather annoyed.

"Elsa!" Jack replied, smirking. He winked at me. I almost slapped him.

Sebastian paused for a moment and sighed.

"Alright Elsa, you may search your video and display it on the SMARTBoard." Sebastian sighed with exasperation.

I nervously got up and pulled up my hood, covering my face as I went up to the laptop. I Googled my song on YouTube and clicked on the site. I could just feel everyone's eyes on me. The video started and I sat back down in my seat, bracing for the criticism. I forced myself to look at the screen. I saw myself, sitting, back towards my dorm room's door. I was wearing a turquoise dress with a magenta trench coat and a light blue scarf. The scarf almost looked like tissue paper-it was so transparent. My hair was pulled up into a twist updo and I wore black tights with black leather boots.

I heard my voice sing the first verse.

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _You only need the light when it's burning low,_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _You only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

The voice surprised me, it seemed so alien. It seemed so… clear and almost like snowflakes falling from the sky. It was so magical.

 _And here I stand,_

 _And here I'll stay_

 _You only know you love her when you let her go, oh_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway._

I gazed at everyone's faces. Jack was still smirking, Anna was in awe and so was Punzie. Flynn's mouth was wide open in an o shape.

 _Staring at the bottom of your glass_

 _Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

 _But dreams come slow, and they go so fast_

 _You see her when you close your eyes,_

 _Maybe one day you'll understand why_

 _Everything you touch surely dies._

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_

 _Be the good guy you'll always have to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

 _Well now they know_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _You only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _You only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _'Cause here I stand,_

 _And here I'll stay_

 _You only know you love her when you let her go, oh_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway._

 _Let it go, let her go_

 _You only need the light when it's burning low_

 _You only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _You only know you love her when you let her go, oh_

 _You only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _You only hate the road when you're missing home_

 _You only know you love her when you let her go_

 _And now you know_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _You only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _You only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _'Cause here I stand,_

 _And here I'll stay_

 _You only know you love her when you let her go, oh whoa oh…_

I saw myself get up and smirk directly at the camera.

 _The cold never bothered me anyway._

It was just a simple statement, perfect for an ending. The room was silent for a heartbeat. I winced, preparing myself for the shouting and "This sucks!" statements.

Suddenly, to my surprise everyone burst into whoo's and applause. I could feel my eyes widen in surprise. I glanced at Jack and he winked at me. I rolled my eyes. I turned my head to the front to see what Sebastian had to say about it. Was he crying? He quickly blew his nose with a hankie.

"VERY IMPRESSIVE! WELL DONE!" He shouted. Everyone stared at him. Sebastian had never said anything like that with a straight face.. ever. He coughed and corrected himself.

"I- uh, I mean very impressive Elsa, A plus! Now… who's next?" He asked.

Punzie raised her hand. She got up and searched "When Will My Life Begin" on Google. She clicked on the link and sat down.

 _7 AM, the usual morning lineup:_

 _Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean,_

 _Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up_

 _Sweep again,_

 _And by then_

 _It's like 7:15._

 _And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three_

 _I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_

 _I'll play guitar and knit, and cook and basically_

 _Just wonder when will my life begin?_

 _Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts, and baking_

 _Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess_

 _Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making_

 _Then I'll stretch,_

 _Maybe sketch,_

 _Take a climb, sew a dress!_

 _And I'll reread the books if I have time to spare_

 _I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere._

 _And then I'll brush and brush, and brush and brush my hair_

 _Stuck in the same place I've always been._

 _And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin', and wonderin', and wonderin'_

 _When will my life begin?_

I clapped politely and everyone else did the same. Punzie smiled at me warmly. The next few songs that came up were pretty good but Sebastian wasn't as impressed as he was with mine. Soon there were no more volunteers and the only ones that were left were: Flynn, Jack, and Anna. Anna hated presenting things even though she was quite the social person.

"Any volunteers? No? Then I'll choose-"

Sebastian never got to answer his question because the bell rang.

 **Well that was short but we have to end it off here we got an LA test :( and we have to study! See you guys later!**

 **-H.S & C.P.W**


	23. Chapter 22: Halloween Habiliments

**Hey guys! Whoa 19 days? That's been a while :( I bet you guys already know our reason-school! sorry we couldn't update, just SO MUCH HOMEWORK.**

 **Who else hates school? *high five***

 **So sorry for not updating in two weeks! *cries in a corner*. PLEASE ACCEPT OUR APOLOGY OFFERING (CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES)! Now just take this very weird computer cookie we have (::)**

 **Chapter 22: Halloween Habiliments**

 **Jack's POV:**

Ugh. School was even more boring than Sebastian droning on about treble clefs and eighth notes; The most exciting thing that happened so far that week was the cafeteria special being pizza.

We were sitting in homeroom, silently. Vanessa batted her eyelashes at me.

She turned her head around to make sure the teacher had not seen her.

She quickly picked up her belongings and moved to the _same_ empty desk near me which nobody sat in. Well that had proved how desperate she was because absolutely _nobody_ sat in that desk because apparently whoever sat there got rather ill or caught a disease like chickenpox… also because the desk was completely coated in Crayola marker graffiti.

"Hi Jackie!" She put a hand on my shoulder.

I shuddered. I tried to swat off her hand off my shoulder but she had an iron grip.

Vanessa giggled at my discomfort.

"You touched my hand." She started to giggle.

She had said that in a louder voice which caused the whole class to stare at us.

"Ooohh!" The whole class laughed.

Elsa wasn't paying attention which I was thankful for, her nose once again stuck in a book. Was that Game of Thrones she was reading?

Vanessa's arm was completely over my shoulder now and she didn't look like she wanted to move.

Mr. Overland, my brother who raised an eyebrow at us and I could almost read what his eyes were saying: _Better_ _thank me later._

"Vanessa. That is not your seat." Mr. Overland said with a displeased face. Vanessa rolled her eyes and sat back down in his seat.

I mouthed "Thank you" back to him and he nodded.

"Can someone tell me what we were doing last class?" He asked.

Kristoff raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"We were-" Kristoff started but suddenly, the speaker had turned on.

"Good morning students of Disney High School!" Mickey's squeaky voice boomed from the intercom.

"Halloween is coming soon and the staff and I have decided we are going to have a Halloween contest this year!"

Our class cheered along with some other classes beside us.

"But this year, you will have to make _your own_ costumes by hand with your Home Ec teacher or by yourself. We will be doing class vs class. We wish everyone good luck and the end of the contest will be on October the 30th. "

What the heck. Make our own costumes? If I were a girl I'd be squealing by now, but what was I going to be this year? And how would I even make my own costume? I didn't even knew how to sew!

I sighed in exasperation and started writing down notes on what Bunny was lecturing us about.

 **Anna's POV:**

Our own costumes? Well that was going to be easy! I had already picked my costume idea months ago; I was going to be a witch! I had already finished making it two weeks ago! I smiled excitedly and glanced at Elsa… then I remembered we were still in thin ice together. Thankfully, Elsa didn't even look up; her nose was stuck in Game of Thrones. I instantly had a costume idea for her- Daenerys Targaryen (from Game of Thrones). Dany looked almost exactly like Elsa, they even rocked the blue clothing style! I wondered what Punzie would be… probably a sassy cat considering that she was searching up costumes online. I started copying down Science notes, excitement arousing in my stomach. Finally, the bell rang signaling the end of class. The hallway was bustling with gossip and excitement as I tried to squeeze through the crowds of students, trying to open up my binder to check my schedule. I had Home Ec class next. Well, at least I could tell Elsa about my costume ideas.

 **Elsa's POV:**

Costumes? Forget about costumes, worry about the ideas! I sighed in exasperation as I took my seat beside Anna in Home Ec. I smiled at her. Maybe we could start over.

"Hi," I greeted her. Anna turned her head back and forth confused, as if I was addressing someone else.

"H-hi me?" she asked. I nodded.

"Oh.. hi!" Anna replied, staring awkwardly at the table. Anna opened her mouth, about to say something but suddenly, a voice interrupted them.

"Alright class, settle down," A blonde young woman stood in front of the class, a smile creeping on her face.

"I am Miss Radcliffe, but you can just call me Lisa*," She replied.

"I will be your Home Economics teacher for the rest of the year, and will be teaching you how to sew and bake,"

Anna exchanged an excited glance at me.

"I will also be providing fabrics for your Halloween costumes so let's get started!" The class cheered with excitement.

"Now, we won't be moving on to sewing our costumes yet; first every one of you has to tell me what their costume will be and the colour of fabric they will be using," Lisa told us when some students got up.

Some of the boys groaned, probably too lazy to think of ideas, and sat back down.

"After half of the class, all of you should have thought of costume ideas and told me.

"Elsa, you should totally be Daenerys!" Anna squeaked to me. That idea wasn't even bad… I already looked like her after all.

I laughed with pleasure. "Maybe."

There was an awkward silence between us. I exhaled.

"Anna, I'm sorry for yelling at you… it's just that I'm worried about you." I apologized to her. I looked up at her turquoise irises. She smiled.

"It's alright, besides I can't hold a grudge on my own sister!" She giggled. I laughed.

 **Well that's a rap! Sorry we didn't update for ALMOST 20 DAYS! WE ARE SO SORRY :(. Anyways, let's have a poll! Which Daenerys dress should Elsa wear? Describe it in the comments, what colour it is, what's on the dress, etc.! Btw for the *, if you don't know, Lisa Radcliffe is the fashion designer in 101 Dalmatians that used to work for Cruella. Well see you guys later! We promise to update in the next week or so! Stay tuned ;)!**

 **Signing off,**

 **-H.S & C.P.W**


	24. Chapter 23: This Is Halloween

**Hey guys! It's just me, H.S today ;) (I'm updating as a surprise for C.P.W) So, yeah we've haven't updated in AGES and you guys must be dying of suspense for our next chapter…. yea we kind of forgot to update because we had to do like an essay, a powerpoint, and we had to study for a test DX! So anyways, enough of us whinnying let's get to it ;)! Oh, and today's food (or should I say foods) are candy apples, chocolate bars, and any kind of candy you want in celebration of Halloween :D! Shoutouts to: TardisAJB (we feel you bruh), All of the Guests(Thanks for all the reviews :D), DesertSnowQueen (lol), REVIEWSARELIFE(We're going with a blue one since that matches Elsa's Snow Queen style, but thanks for the suggestion :D!), and ZARABEARA (;))! Btw, this chapter takes place in Halloween so enjoy ;) also, 74 FOLLOWS? 50 FAVES? 220 REVIEWS? 18,998 VIEWS? YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Also if anyone wants to look at Elsa's dress look here:** **7ce6/f/2012/166/8/f/daenerys_qarth_by_**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE LOVE THEM**

 **Chapter 23: This Is Halloween**

 **Jack's POV:**

Finally, I had finished my costume. Sure, it wasn't much but it was ingenious. Since people called me "Jack Frost" why not just own it up on the perfect day to dress up? I slipped into my blue hoodie, white crevices on the front of the hoodie almost like frost was crawling up. I looked up to examine myself in the mirror. Something was missing…. I looked at my hair and recalled something Elsa had said one time on a snowy day… " _Your hair looks like it's been painted white like snow,"_ I smirked, my left hand cupping my chin in a pondering gesture.

 **Hiccup's POV:**

Maybe having a Game Of Thrones theme wasn't so bad. Elsa was being Daenerys, Merida was being Sansa (despite her wild hair), and Jack was being God knows what. I frowned. Halloween was tonight and I wasn't even finished making my costume and I was finishing it in the Home Ec room. Jack was in our dorm doing God knows what and my costume, which was probably pathetic considering that it looked like what a ten year old would wear, wasn't nearly finished... I held up my midnight black dragon sweater.

After a millennia later, I had managed to sew on the tail and ears. I slumped down in my wooden chair and suddenly heard a loud vibrating noise coming from a nearby desk. It was my phone! Who would be calling at this hour? Everyone was out Trick-or-Treating and I doubted anyone was calling to invite me. I picked up the device and almost dropped it. It was Mer!

"Hello?" I asked hoarsely.

"Well, are you done? We're all waiting for you outside the school!" Merida yelled impatiently. I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you're waiting for me?" I asked, rather surprised. I heard a pffft sound from the other line.

"Of course we're waiting for ya, who else would we be waiting for?" She asked.

"I'll be right out, just let me put it on." I replied, ending the call. I sighed in exasperation and turned around, facing my costume. Well here goes nothing.

 **Jack's POV:**

"Where is he?" I asked everyone.

"He said he would come now, I'm not sure where he went." Merida replied. Despite her crazy curly hair, I still couldn't believe she got it to be straight midsection and left it curly the rest. She wore a dark green dress which resembled one of Sansa's and a black leather jacket to keep her warm.

"Well, where's Elsa and Anna? They said they would come with us." I questioned the redhead. Merida shrugged.

Things had gotten less awkward between Mer and I ever since I had talked to her. I had told her I was okay with her crushing on me, but I had my eyes on someone else. She took it rather well but secretly I thought that she had shed a few tears after that. Besides, Hiccup had told me that he had a MAJOR crush on Merida and I didn't want to "move in" on his girl. Punzie cleared her throat clearly. She was dressed up as Rapunzel, which is a coincidence considering her name is Rapunzel too. Her very long golden hair extentions, which were braided to the side with fake flowers, rested on her chest. and wore a lilac dress with white leggings and black flats. She seemed to be freezing since she only wore a white jacket that wasn't even zipped up over her bodice.

"Merida, could I speak to you privately for a second?" The blonde asked.

Merida folded her arms across her chest and nodded. She made a gesture at me to shoo away as if I was some kind of pest. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the steps leading into the high school. Suddenly, the doors burst open and none other than Flynn Rider stood there with his famous "smolder" stuck on his face. I smirked and glanced at his clothes. He wore brown calf-high leather boots with brown khakis and a turquoise vest with a thick long-sleeved cream sweater on the inside. He wore a cheap dollar store styrofoam crown on his thick auburn hair.

"Well someone tried hard on his costume," I said unimpressed. He shrugged and said, "Does it look like I care Frost?" I grinned.

"You noticed the change, bravo." I sarcastically congratulated him. He rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm not stupid."

He was right, considering my hair was now white as snow.

"So...what did I miss?" A familiar voice asked. We spun our heads to the right and stood there was the most beautiful person I had ever seen… and that person was Elsa Winters.

She wore a blue flowy dress, with a very long v-neck that stopped at the midsection of her ribs. There were gold splotches of colour all around her dress and a large golden belt was tightly secured around her tiny waist. Gold diamond shaped plates covered her shoulders and long rectangles of blue fabric swayed in the wind from her shoulder, one flowing around each arm. Her hair was pulled into a loose french braid which rested on the left side of her chest.

"Elsa… You're a goddess," I managed to croak. Flynn smirked and closed my jaw. I realized I was still staring and cleared my throat. Elsa blushed a light pink and smiled in reply, clearly too flattered to say anything.

"Um anyways," I started awkwardly.

"Where's your sister? I thought you said she was coming?" Flynn questioned her casually, leaning against a metal rail. She pursed her lips as if it was a sore subject.

"She's going out with Hans...and coming with us" She replied. Flynn looked at me and mouthed _oh_.

Suddenly, the doors burst open again and I heard Flynn mumble: "Oh, what now?". Standing there was Hiccup, his face was coated with black face paint and he wore an ebony coloured sweater with a few adjustments to make it look like a dragon. I grinned.

"Where've you been man?" I asked him, resisting the urge to wipe off the soot his face.

"That stupid jerk Hans happened; he cornered me in the hall and covered my face with face paint," He grumbled while he wiped at his face, leaving a big smudge across his left cheek.

"Well it's not _that_ bad, at least people will think it's part of your costume," A female voice said behind me. Flynn and I spun around and saw that Punzie and Merida had finished with their little talk and Hiccup had started gaping at them.

 **Hiccup's POV:**

My draw dropped as soon as Merida entered the scene. She...was a knockout and looked breathtaking in my opinion. I studied her face and noticed the splashes of freckles across her face. I think I stood there for a minute without moving until Merida snapped me back to reality.

"Uh, Hiccup?" She asked with a lopsided smile. I blinked and stepped back and made a 'huh' noise. I glanced at Flynn and Jack for reassurance but all they did was wink at me. I sighed in exasperation and said, "Where's Anna?", noting that the active strawberry blonde was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, the doors swung open once again and Anna stood there, clinging onto Hans' right arm like a magnet. Everyone stared at their costumes with dismay. Anna had her hair down, curled and styled and her face had somehow transformed paler. She wore a grey turtleneck with blue jeans and black boots. Hans… well all I could say was he looked like a Gothic teen.

"So, what are your costumes?" Elsa asked casually, although her eye was twitching.

"Isn't it obvious? We're Edward and Bella!" She replied brightly. Everyone tried to hide their disgust and groans.

There was an awkward silence until Jack hollered, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's horde some candy!" I hollered. Everyone cheered in agreement and we ran.

 **After A Truck Load of Candy Later…**

I slumped down to the cold hard ground. We had been Trick-or-Treating for an hour and all of us had gotten a truck load of candy. Jack and Flynn were off doing god knows what behind the school, probably coating the trees in toilet paper, and the girls were watching them in dismay. I was all alone at the side of the building, opening a Twix bar wrapper. I bit into the soft caramel and grinned.

"Is that any good?" A familiar voice asked me. I looked up and saw Mer staring right at me. If I hadn't been sitting down then I would've fell out of shock.

"Don't creep up on me like that! You scared me!" I scowled, getting up from the ground. Our noses were an inch away and I could feel my cheeks turn light pink.

"Hiccup, did I ever tell you how cute you look whenever you make that face at me?" She asked quietly. I could feel my cheeks turn bright red.

"Uh no, in fact you've never called me-" I never got to finish my sentence. Merida had kissed me right on the lips. My brain almost exploded but I was glad it didn't because I wanted this moment to last forever.

 **Well that's a wrap people! Okay, that was a bit sloppy writing but I'm a bit sore from not updating frequently now DX! Anyways AHHHHHH MERICCUP :DDD! Tell us what you guys think of this chapter in the comments below ;) anyways, thanks y'all for reading, bye!**

 **Signing off,**

 **-H.S**


End file.
